Interacciones Indigo
by k-eniya
Summary: Isabella Swan no solo tiene que tratar con sus ocho hermanos, su madre controladora, y las voces en su cabeza. Tambien con una nueva noticia. No es paranoia, no son malas noticias, es un primer impactó. Evolucion humana, evolucion mental, leyendas urbanas y... Edward.
1. Un día mas

**Capitulo 1**

Un temblor me despertó, había estado soñando algo... sintiendo la pesadez de mi cuerpo en protesta, intente volver a dormir. Pero mi alarma tenia otro plan. Con un suspiro de resignación, me puse en pie, sosteniendo a duras penas mi peso camine hacia mi baño, ví en el espejo como mis ojeras se pronunciaban ganándole protagonismo a mi rostro, me veo fatal. Pero así habían sido mis últimos días, demasiado cansanda para hacer cualquier cosa. Aun así podía fingir, o eso creía. Baje a paso zombie hasta que escuche voces, no iba a permitir que nadie me viera así.  
-esa cara, Bells - vi a papa acercándose a mi desde su despacho de paredes de vidrio.  
-es la única que tengo. Que le vamos a hacer! - sonrio por mi comentario, pero no estaba feliz.  
-lo hablare con tu madre - prometió y luego siguió a donde quiera que iba. -intenta sonreír - grito cruzando el pasillo.  
Suspire y hice mi propio camino a la cocina, era tan tarde que solo quedaban unos pocos de mis hermanos... somos una legión de subnormales. Que familia del siglo XXI tiene nueve hijos!? La mía.  
Me prepare mentalmente para el ruido y entre.  
-Bella! - dijo Seth caminando hacía mi para abrazarme, sonriendo, le devuelvo el abrazo. Seth es el mas chico, yo lo era, hasta que el llego hace seis años. Son la única niña en una familia de ocho hombres, eso me deja a Renee para mi sola, soy la víctima de sus salidas de compras y sus vestidos de noche...  
Me senté en mi lugar, mama nos acomoda por orden de edad, se que si pudiera lo haría por alfabeto, pero Charlie le pone un alto, a veces!  
-te vez fatal - fue el saludo de mama, dejando un plato repleto de fruta frente a mi, toco mi frente.  
-solo no dormí ayer... te prometo que no volverá a pasar - soy una pésima mentirosa. para ser una persona que siente los sentimientos ajenos, lo soy. su cara me mostró que no me creyó. Pero no dijo nada mas, dejo mi almuerzo y luego fue de nuevo a la cocina. La presencia de Emmett me hizo chillar, el ambiente pesó y me abrace creyéndome romper. Porque estaba enojado? Emmett es mi hermano... si nos ponemos a numerarlos el vendría siendo el numero cuatro.  
-vámonos - ordeno quitando mi plato y comiendo la fruta, me iré sin desayunar y con un Emmett de malas... creo que prefiero caminar. Su mirada me advirtió que no hiciera dramas, así que me sostuve en pie y camine obedientemente detrás de el. Los demás se habían ido en alguna parte del desayuno. Eso me pasa muy seguido, como si me perdiera en mi propia mente, ya no me dicen nada. El tiempo pasa diferente cuando estoy así. Si no hubiera sido por la horrible atmósfera que creo mi grandulon hermano, ahí me hubiera quedado toda la mañana, por alguna razón nadie me molesta cuando me pongo así.  
-porque estas enojado? - pregunte cuando me ponía el cinturón de seguridad, la atmósfera peso, me encogí y luego se detuvo.  
-lo siento - se disculpo sin despegar los ojos del volante - son cosas de adultos.  
-que tengas 20 no te hace un adulto. Ni siquiera puedes tomar legalmente!  
-gracias por la actualización - se burlo. Eso me hizo darme cuenta que debería callarme y esperar que en esa condición sea capaz de  
llevarme hasta mi escuela sana y salva. Ni siquiera se porque me lleva el y no Benjamín que esta un grado arriba de mi y vamos al mismo colegio. Pero Ben prefiere llevar a sus cincuenta mil amigos que a su hermana.  
Me baje del jeep blanco de un salto, tambalenadome al final. Emmett me grito antes de que estuviera lejos.  
-Bella! Llamame cualquier cosa, de acuerdo? Vendre enseguida - ansenti estupefacta. Viendolo alejarse, entre a el edificio de mi clase de matematicas. Que buena manera de levantar el animo! Fingi una sonrisa y camine lentamente hacia el casillero  
-buenos dias - dijo esa voz que me hacia desvariar, ni siquiera se si en el buen sentido, pero estoy casi segura de que no.  
-alguien tiene modales despues de todo - dije con ironia en la voz. Me gire para ver a Edward recargado en el casillero de al lado.  
-si, bueno. Mama me educó bien - sonrio torcidamente, estoy segura de que ese gesto es un defecto genético.

-tendre que decirle a Esme que lo intente de nuevo... - antes de pasarlo de largo el me detuvo.

-sabes que lo siento - le sonrei de mala gana

-no lo se - arranque mi brazo de su agarre y corri a mi salon. No me siguió, gracias a dios! Pero en este momento no me hacia ninguna gracia verlo. No después de lo que hizo... intente no sollozar y clave mi mirada al frente. Angela llego después y se sento en su lugar, a mi lado.

-Edward golpeó a Ben - esperaba un buenos dias! Porque haria algo asi!? Parandome corri a donde estaban. La escena me parecio a dejavu... lo era. Trage con esfuerzo. Me habia ido por un segundo! Un madito segundo! A que hora llego Ben? Y porque Edward...? Voltee a ver a mi hermano, no parecia enojado, pero su sangre corria desde su ceja hasta su cuello, comenzaba a salpicar su camisa. Viendo como las orillas de mi visión comenzaban a flaquear. Tome fuerza de no se donde y me acerqué.

-que paso! - exigí. Ben tomo mi hombro, pero no voltee a verlo, suficiente tenia con el olor a sangre... me desmayaría en cualquier momento.

-no puede simplemente... - cuando volteo la cara lo comprendí.

-Tanya es una puta! - solte encorajinada. Incluso se me olvido el olor a sangre. - me encanta que aun así la defiendas! - Edward estaba conmigo... fuimos unidos... era mio y yo suya... y luego ella llego, supongo que no poder leer su mente fue lo que mas le gusto de ella, y me dejo. Tal vez el no pueda leer su mente, pero yo si puedo. Y la infeliz... Ben tendría una razón para insultarla, Ben... Ben esta sangrando... Ben... voltee a verlo, y su cara de preocupación fue lo ultimo que vi antes de que la oscuridad me consumiera. Genial, mas cansancio.

* * *

**hola! **

**Aquí les traigo mi nuevo ocurrencia, espero que les guste! Me dejan revews?**

**xoxo**


	2. Cuando despiertes

**Capitulo 2**

Me encontraba con esa bruma del casi despertar, desorientada y sin saber si estaba despierta o seguia inconsciente, supongo que la oscuridad ayudaba a eso.

-que estaban pensando al dejarla venir?!- la voz de Ben se hizo notar - que no se dieron cuenta?

-creo que fue mas tu sangre y no... esa cosa - contrajido Edward. Que estaban haciendo? Donde estaba?

-y si despierta aqui? No vamos a poder hacer nada si alguien la ve - eso me confundió, como que si alguien me ve? Mi propio hermano me rapto?

-no creo que sea "eso" Ben. Calmate... en todo caso, si lo es, creo que podriamos mantenerla en control...

-eso es porque jamas has visto a nadie despertar, Andrew parecia un psicopata! - la desesperación me estaba consumiendo. Despertar de que? Un desmayo te vuelve un psicopata? De que estaban hablando! Y que era "eso"? Es como si no se sintieran seguros de decirlo en voz alta. Se han dado cuenta que estoy conciente?

-Drew es un psicopata la mitad del tiempo - y eso lo dijo Edward porque mi hermano lo amenazo de muerte la vez que se le ocurrió dejarme, claro que no lo permití, seria idiota si dejara que mis hermanos peleen mis peleas. Andrew es el quinto, pero es el quinto junto con David, son gemelos, tan idénticos que dan miedo. Y de ellos sigue Ben y después yo y luego Seth. Los primeros son Sam, luego Paul, después Frederick y Emmett. Intenta tener alguna relación con ocho hombres respaldando te, es imposible. Aunque por alguna razón a Edward lo dejaron pasar... supongo que ayuda que nuestros padres sean tan amigos. Aunque también es malo porque Charlie le reclamó a Carlisle cuando Edward... deberia dejar de hacerme la víctima. -ya llamaste a tus padres? - sentí un temblor.

-están en Seattle en alguna junta, no responden el telefono.

-genial. Y como vamos a hacer para sacarla de aqui? - de repente tan amigos? O solo estaban de acuerdo en algo?. Actuaban como si fuera la primera vez que hago una escenita.

-también llame a Sam, pero no responde y Paul, menos...

-conociéndolo, a de estar corriendo en el bosque - asi es Paul, le gusta entrar en su lado salvaje... y estar en forma. - y Dav? Emmett?

-tenemos tanto de donde elegir y ninguno responde! - Ben parecia frustrado. Intente abrir los ojos, pero el cansancio no me lo permitía. Solo queria dormir. Que tan floja soy? Deje que la bruma me arrastrara una vez mas, igual ellos lo que no querian era que despertara.

Desperté en mi habitación, el olor a vainilla y las paredes rosa pálido me dieron la bienvenida. Parpadee varias veces para adaptarme a la difusa luz y luego me puse en pié, la alfombra beige y mis muebles blancos y altos, como los que vez en un catálogo, a mama le gusta hacer su voluntad, yo hubiera preferido un azul en las paredes, o un purpura en el cobertor, pero mama lo tiene todo en rosa, o blanco. En una cocina se ve bien... pero no en mi habitacion! Asi es mi baño tambien, todo en colores pastel, la sala en verde pastel y sofas blancos, las habitaciones de mis hermanos en beige, el comedor en plata, incluso la oficina de papá, aun con esas paredes de vidrio que lo dejan ver el gran y luminoso jardin, tiene colores pastel. Es como entrar en... es mono, pero no lo mio. Tanta luz me ciega!

Baje a la sala, la chimenea estaba prendida, aun siendo mayo, en Forks nieva como desquiciado! O por lo menos este año a sido asi.

-me alegra que hayas despertado, amor - dijo mama desde la entrada del comedor, voltee a verla y me sonrio. Llegando a mi me vio a los ojos con tanta intensidad que parecia estar buscando algo en ellos. Renne es pálida, pero, gran cosa! Aqui todos lo somos! Su cabello caoba tira mas a rojo que a chocolate. En cambio el de Charlie es negro, sin ningun reflejó, solo un solido negro. Solo Sam y yo heredamos el cabello chocolate de mama, todos los demas tienen el cabello tan negro que parece que compiten por ver cual es mas oscuro. Sus ojos rondan en tonos azules, como los de mama, y yo, siendo tan desprestigiada herede los ojos chocolate de papa. Eso deberia ser ilegal! Penado por alguna ley divina! Porque los chicos y yo no?! -como te sientes?

-bien - sonrei. Primera vez que no mentía. Me sentía bien. Ella me sonrió de vuelta.

-perfecto. Ven a cenar. Queremos hablar contigo... hay algo que queremos decirte - parecia seria. Asentí y la seguí.

Cuando entramos al comedor la mesa ya estaba servida, me dejaron dormir tanto?, en la inconciencia por mas de medio dia? Jamas se les ocurrio llevarme a un hospital? Todos estaban sentados, me mordi el labio y segui caminando, sentandome en mi lugar, en medio de Ben y Seth y frente a Dav, a quien le sonreí con una mueca, me la devolvió como era costumbre y me relaje un poco... espera... porque no ha sentido nada saliendo de ellos? Parecian frustrados, pero yo no lo sentia, nada... me sentia normal... valla!

-Amor... queremos... - mama busco el apoyo de papa. Sonriéndole desde el otro extremo de la rectangular mesa de marmol, como para derle ánimos.

-hablar contigo de... lo que te esta pasando - me estaba muriendo!? Porque de repente mi nada recatado padre hablaba asi? Senti mi respiración agitarse. - no estas muriendo - me dijo sonriendo, como si le hubiera divertido mi pensamiento... mi pensamiento? Como... - exactamente de eso queremos hablarte. No somos como las demas familias - eso me queda claro con solo ver a mis hermanos - no solo a eso me refiero. Tambien somos...

-Bella, recuerdas cuando quite el video de Dross porque crei que estaba diciendo estupideces? - intervino Sam, asentí. - bueno, se que son estupideces porque...

-porque eso somos - dijo Paul un poco mas rudamente. - somos esas cosas de las que habla y mas.

-evolucionamos distinto que los demas, nuestra mente esta abierta al mundo, mas desarrollada, nuestros cuerpos son mas ágiles, mejor diseñados - Dav parecia encantado.

-recuerdas la niña que cacharon volando? - asentí, habia salido en una de esas noticias internacionales en plan fenomeno.

-ese video no es reciente Bella... eras tu - dijo papá, bueno, la niña fue atrapada por su padre en cuento los vio grabando, y luego corrieron al bosque. Pero la niña era rubia, no puedo ser yo... ademas... digo, les medio creo porque se que soy diferente... si no fuera asi me reiria en sus caras. - como dijo Dav, no solo nuestras mentes son mejores que la de los humanos, tambien nuestros cuerpos. Cambiamos tu forma porque creimos que algo asi podia pasar, pero no ibamos a evitar que te divirtieras...

-porque jamas me dijeron nada? - pregunte en voz baja, queria reclamarles, pero no podia.

-porque jamas lo hacemos hasta que tengan una edad mas razonable, no queremos criar pequeños monstruitos sabiondos y arrogantes - dijo mama. Arruge los ojos. Y como niña chiquita dije.

-y que esta haciendo Seth aqui? - reclame. Mama me sonrio.

-le borraremos la mente - dijo Drew encantado.

-no es justo! - reclamo el pequeño, voltee a verlo y le sonrei con compasión.

-no te preocupes, un dia a ti tambien te lo diremos, Sethie. - Fred parecia medio distraido. Pero aun asi aporto a la causa.

-entonces no tiene caso que me quede - casi chillo y luego se fue. Hubieron algunas risitas.

-ese niño es tan obstinado - dijo papa luciendo orgulloso.

-entonces... que somos? Que puedo hacer? - dije cambiando el rumbo de nuevo a mi direccion.

-casi todo, se aprende con el tiempo... y somos muchas cosas, no hay un nombre o algo que nos defina. -explico papa, tan mecánicamente, como si lo hubiera dicho muchas veces, recorrí con la mirada a todos mis hermanos, todos en lo suyo y al mismo tiempo en lo mio. Si, lo a repetido muchas veces.

-nah, si lo hay... - renego Emmett - mama es una Bek - alce las cejas, no me imagino a los Bek mas que siendo niños tocando ventanas. Mama se rió.

-y papa índigo - voltee a ver a papa y luego a Dav.

-pero crei que eran evoluciones del ADN - comente.

-ay Bella! Porque crees que me rei cuando estabamos viendo Dross? - rode los ojos.

- entonces?

-si es evolución... pero no es resiente. Y tampoco al azar, somos familias, se hereda. Casi siempre nos casamos con el contrario. Como tu madre y yo... pero hay excepciones. Como los los padres de tu madre...

-y eso es malo? - lo pregunte por el gesto que hizo.

-un poco... cambian las cosas... - mama vio al vacio por un segundo y luego me sonrio.

-porque me lo estan diciendo ahora? Ben dijo que hasta que despertara - voltearon a ver a Ben como si lo quisieran matar.

-yo no dije nada! - se defendió y me gane una mirada furiosa - debio escuchar lo que le dije a Edward cuando creí que estaba inconciente

-edward sabe? - creo que es lógico, pero aun así pregunte. - porque? - volvi a preguntar cuando papa asistió.

-porque su familia tambien lo es. - fue su respuesta. La familia de Edward tambien es grande, aunque no tanto como la mia, ni tan monótona. Ellos son Rose, Jasper, Edward, Maggie y Cesar. Carlisle y Esme. - y los Denali

- Tanya lo es?! Y porque leo su mente?

- porque en su caso, Carmen es humana. Por eso de sus hijas solo Irina tiene el... don - explico papa. Eleazar y Carmen tienen solo a Irina y a Tanya como descendencia, bendito sea el señor! Ellos son buenas personas, pero sus hijas! Son la difinicion de patada en el higado y la espiniña consecutivamente. Irina menos que Tanya, pero no se queda tan atras.

-que es este pueblo? Una especie de Salem? - papa se rió.

-no, solo nos gusta el clima.

-estoy seguro que a las brujas también les gusta el clima de Salem - comento Emmett en broma.

-podemos cenar ya? Esto se esta enfriando y creo que Bells ya entendio! - dijo Paul. Papa me volteo a ver y asentó. No quería ver a Paul molesto por falta de alimentación! De todas maneras se que esto no se queda aqui.

Esa noche me fui a dormir con la cabeza girando, demasiada informacion por una noche!

* * *

**Hola! Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten :) **

**dejen reviews, si? **

**Ingrit, gracias, hermosa, cuídate, si? **

**Dani es mi beta...**

**xoxo**


	3. Secreto familiar

**Capitulo 3**

El dia siguiente fue un día normal, desperté con la misma pesadez, pero por lo menos no era tan mala como otras veces.

-lista para la escuela, nuevo miembro del secreto familia? - me senté en mi lugar y voltee a sonreirle a Drew.

-algo - sorbí mi jugo de naranja esperando que Emmett no llegara y se lo comiera o tomara, lo que sea!. Este día no sentía mada de ellos... O fue así hasta que Seth entro en la cocina. Parecia desorientado y traia arrastrando su mantita azul de kayou, arrugo la cara cuando me vio y se sento de mala gana, porque estaba enojado conmigo?! Dav se rio, le hice una mueca encorajinada.

-Dav, por favor - amenazo mama, una revanada de pan tostado voló hasta mi plato. Voltee sorprendidisima a ver a mama, estaba sonriendo con complacencia.

-siempre lo hace, Bells. Podemos hacer lo que queramos mientras no intervengamos con el desarroyo del mas chico, y como ahora solo queda Seth, pues ya no es tanto, Dav lo tiene bajo control. - Drew volteo a ver a su gemelo. Como para agregar énfasis.

-yo que puedo hacer?

-cuando despiertes lo sabremos - Paul giño un ojo hacia mi.

-hoy llegan los Brandon - dijo papa bajando el periódico de su vista. - solo tienen una hija... No es raro?

-porque es raro? - papa me sonrió, como si se hiciera a la idea de tener que explicar todo otra vez.

-aparte de que nuestra especie de reproduce como conejos en primavera - mama amenazo a Emmett con la mirada - son comparaciones sanas, mom.

-creemos que es algo existencial - dijo Sam - como un deber divino.

-se creen adan y eva, pero no les hagas caso - Fred es el mas cuerdo de todos. Suele ser aburrido.

-enserio!? -dije horrorizada.

-claro que no, bella! Como crees! - papa parecía divertido y a la vez furioso.

-solo es raro... Solemos tener mas hijos.

-ira al grado de Bella? - pregunto Ben, los demas lo voltearon a ver en borma - solo pregunto! - el chico tiene fama de conquistador.

-ira a mi grado? Ella ya desperto? - mama volteo a ver a papa.

-si - ese "si" me lo comprobó, soy rara en el mundo de los raros! Arruge la cara y me limite a comer, creo que por mi salud mental deberia de dejar de preguntar.

Emmett me llevo, como de costumbre, y volvio a repetir lo de llamarlo, con el caso que hace! No tengo idea de al fin quien fue el que contesto ayer, pero tampoco pregunte.

Vi a Edward pasar frente a mi, giño un ojo y juro que brillaron en un total negro... Esta contestando a mi pregunta no formulada y no pensada! Es un Bek! Entonces, yo tendria que ser un índigo para que lo nuestro tuviera futuro? Si se casara con Tanya que pasaria? Porque me pregunto eso!

-hey Bell-saludo Jessica, quitando su bolso para que me pudiera sentar a su lado, - escuchaste, hay una chica nueva, Alice Brandon, estara contigo en ingles y matematicas. La veras primero que yo. Prométeme la primicia, dime que no es tan bonia como yo! Y si se mete con Mike, prométeme que la golpearas - esta es mi amiga de toda la vida, Jessica, tiene mal caracter y es chismosa como ella sola. Pero tiene buenos sentimientos y se que me aprecia como amiga. -prométeme lo- me acuso.

-bien! - solte mis manos al aire y le conteste riendo.

La clase termino rapido, y realmente no paso nada las siguientes dos horas, hasta que entre a mi clase de ingles. Una pelinegra, palida y chiquita estaba sentada en mi lugar, me vio y sonrió, como si me conociera de toda la vida. Sonrei de vuelta para verla y devolverle la sonrisa.

-disculpa... este es mi lugar - mi voz sonó tímida, pero jamas he tenido que quitar a nadie de mi lugar. Ella sonrio aun mas.

-que tierna eres! Le encantaras a Jake! - arruge los ojos.

-crei que ereas hija unica - ella nego.

-no... bueno, si. Mama ya tenia a Jacob antes de casarse con mi padre. Es mi hermano mayor... y el no es... como nosotros.

-es humano? - volvió a negar.

-es un... - bajo la voz - lobo - que? No me vengas con... ella se rió.

-tranquila! Eres nueva verdad? No has despertado... perdóname por llegar asi a ti, estoy acostumbrada a que todos sabemos todo de todos - me ofreció su mano - soy Alice Brandon. Tu debes ser Isabella Swan. Conci a tu hermano en la mañana. ocho hermanos! Tiene que ser una broma! Es tan divertido como suena? - recordé un poco.

-no tienes una idea - no se si se puede clasificar como "divertido" pero si es una locura. de repente me llego - tu... que eres? - ella sonrio presumida y sus ojos parpadearon en un brillante púrpura, irreal y precioso! Como el arcoiris.

-mama también es índigo, pero el padre de Jake era un lobo. Murio en un accidente. Jamas has visto "the wolf chindren"? - nege. - es una pelicula anime, en lo personal, me encanta... el caso es que quiero creer que Billy murio asi... aunque no... - su cara re entristecio, como podia sentr lastima por alguien que jamas conoció?

-como... -dude- murio? - me vio tan seria que crei que se rompería.

-los vulturis - se limito a decir, y justo cuando iba a preguntar el señor Banner entro y comenzo la clase. Alice se sento a mi lado, pero ya no me hablo... la duda picaba en mi, pero nadie me la iba a responder.

En la hora del almuerzo me sente como de costumbre junto con Jessica, Angela, Lauren, Mike, Maggie y Cesar -los gemelos Cullen -Tyler, Eric.

-Edward es un idiota! - dijo Jessica viendo a la direccion de la mesa en la que estaban sentados el y Tanya. Irina estaba con ellos y un grupito mas de descerebrados.

-quien se fija - gruñi separando mi vista de ellos.

-no deberian decir nada frente al enemigo - bromio Mike viendo a los gemelos.

-estamos completamente del lado de Bella - dijo Cesar con vehemencia.

-mas les vale, porque lo que hizo su hermano es una canallada -voltee a ver a Angela y le fruncí el seño.

-no exageren... no tengo porque retener a nadie... si el ya no me... -me atragante - quiere - voltee la cara porque la voz me salio quebrada. Hacia solo dos semanas desde que estuvimos juntos...

-Bella! - dijo Jessica abrazandome - no. Ya ven. Se pueden callar! - amenazo sin soltarme.

-podemos cambiar el tema - ayudo Mike, le sonrei.

- ya conocieron a la chica nueva? Alice... parece linda - comento Lauren, ese linda no sono muy educado. Los deje hablando, senti la mirada de Edward en mi. Que demonios quiere! Subi la cara, safandome de Jessica y lo rete con la mirada, comenzarian a saltar chispas si seguíamos así.

-Ben es guapo - despege la mirada de Edward para voltear a ver a Angela con pregunta en mi mirada.

-espero no haber escuchado eso saliendo de ti...

-solo digo lo que es... - se defendió, como habian llegado a eso? Voltee a ver a mi hermano, el chico se reia de lo que sea que dijo Ethan.

-es mas guapo mi Tyler - dijo Lauren sonriendo le al chico, la sesión de besos comenzó.

-eh! No coman pan enfrente de los pobres! - renego Cesar.

-igual Ben no te conviene! Recuerdas lo que le hizo a Rubi? - dijo Maggie.

-pero...

-negación! Ese es el primer paso! - Mike sono desesperado. Todos nos soltamos riendo.

Alice apareció con su andar de bailarina y llego a la mesa de Ben, lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla. Angela gruño.

-tranquila! Dicen que los sureños son mas cariñosos - trato de tranquilizarla Eric.

-claro.

Llegue a casa con aire feliz, Mike me habia llevado, estaba sola y lo disfrute tanto como pude, al final del dia no pude mas que preguntarme donde estaban todos?! Desesperada del silencio, agarre el primer carro que encontre en la cochera y sali, donde sea que hubiera ruido seria feliz, son las desventajas de que mi familia sea tan ruidosa, me mal acostumbran! Pase por la casa de los Cullen y se me ocurrió que podia visitar a Esme. Tanya abrió con una sonrisa triunfante.

-te han estado buscando! - dijo con falso alivió. Ya abre! Tiene el cinismo de abrir en casas ajenas! Como puede ser posible! Dejando de lado todo eso, me consentiré en lo que acababa de decir. Como que me estaban buscando? Entre medio empujandola y sin responder nada.

-Bella! - grito Esme en cuanto me vio - donde te habias metido! Nos tenias tan preocupados! - de que estaban hablando? - llamare a tus padres -que? Pero si ellos no se habian reportado en todo el dia! Jasper bajo corriendo, me vio con cara enojada y tomo su celular para llamar.

-esta aqui... si... bien - colgo. Wow.

-no se de lo que hablan! - supongo que me voz sonó desesperada.

- te hemos estado buscando. Jamas llegaste a casa y no respondias el teléfono. Para que lo traes si no lo vas a contestar! - suficiente tenia con mis hermanos! - estas a punto de despertar, no pudes estar desapareciendo! Que no te dijeron nada tus padres? Es peligroso Bella, para ti y para los que esten cerca!

-a ver, Jas! No se de lo que estas hablando. Mike me llevo a casa, Allí he estado toda la tarde! - se voltearon a ver entre si. La puerta se abrio y Edward entro corriendo, me vio de una manera que crei me iba a golpear, replimi el llanto, con que derecho hace todo eso! Con el mismo que Tanya abre la puerta, seguramente, ninguno! Ben llego traes el.

-jesus, Bella! Te juro que si no fueras mi hermana, te golpearia! Papa estaba a punto de llamar a la policia! - el chico me abrazo. - no vuelvas a hacerlo.

-pero si yo no hice nada! Mike me llevo a casa! Alli he estado todo el dia! - repeti. Emmett y Rose llegaron, tomados de la mano, ellos andan desde hace siglos!, no me sorprenderia que se casaran. Cuando me vio, soltó a Rosalie para estrujarme.

-ultima vez, Bella. Ultima! - amenazo - te dije que me llamaras!

-pero si estaba en casa! - porque me estaban regañando, todos! Mordi mis labios para no llorar - ustedes no estaban! - Emmett arrugo la cara. En ese momento entraron los demas, seguidos de Papa y Mama. Los voltee a ver con lagrimas en los ojos, también me van a regañar? Al contratio de papa, mama me sonrio.

-creo que tenemos otra Bek - dijo llendo al lado de Esme.

-pero puede volar! Los Bek no pueden - papa parecia enojado.

-entonces tendremos que esperar a que despierte para verlo - dijo Carlisle bajando de su estudio. - porque tanto alboroto? Solo estaba en casa - me giño - solo que en su propia dimencion. No es grandioso, Bella? Los Indigo no podemos hacer eso - me sonrió.

-les estamos ganando en numero - presumio mama.

-eso aun no lo sabemos - papa sonó molesto. Estaban en competencia para ver cuantos de cada uno puede haber? - todos los Brandon son indigo. - no que no podian casarse con el mismo? Aunque los abuelos lo habian hecho...

-no pueden porque alteran el equilibrio... es mas bien un no "deben" aunque nuestra naturaleza nos hace enamorarnos del contrario. - contesto Carlisle. Supongo que el estaba menos cansado de responder preguntas.

-y el chico es lobo - dijo Paul ignorando el rumbo que habia tomado la conversación, emocionado - sera divertido - se prometio. supongo que Jake era de su edad.

-llegaran en cualquier momento. La cena tiene que estar lista - dijo Esme, ella y mama fueron a la cocina.

-donde estan Maggie y Cesar? - le pregunte a Jas, evitando mirar a Edward, que abrazaba a Tanya. Si ella no era nada porque sabia? Eso no te hace una persona horrible? Como que la comprendo, saber que tu familia es especial y tu no serlo... Pero eso no le escusa nada! Infeliz desgraciada! Me sonrio presuntuosa. Voltee la mirada.

-creo que estan con Alice, ya la conoces? Que tal es? - hice un chequeo mental, Jasper entro en mi mente y sonrio.

-es linda - dije. Por su cara pude ver que el opinaba lo mismo. Jasper es de la edad de los gemelos... mis gemelos, no sus gemelos. Eso hace que tenga... Emmett tiene 20? La ultima vez que me fije, así era... pero si me pongo a pensar... no concuerda.

-la inmortalidad es un defecto de fabrica - me dijo Charlie, voltee a verlo sorprendida.

-no... - tartamudee

-vivimos mas que los humanos, si morimos. Pero despues de mucho tiempo. - recalco el "mucho". Cuanto es mucho!?

-no contamos la edad, en realidad no importa. Los humanos la cuentan por lo corta que es. A nosotros jamas nos acostumbraron a hacerlo. Aunque somos las únicas creaturas semi inmortales que no los cuenta. Los vampiros los cuentan porque les da poder cada año que pasa. Para nosotros, lo que importa es la experiencia, y puedes experimentar tanto en una hora como nada en dos decadas. - mi vista jamas se despego de Carlisle. Hay vampiros? Hay hombres lobo... en que mundo vivo y porque me privaron de el por tantos años!

* * *

**Un capitulo mas. Estoy subiendo rápido porque la historia esta fresca en mi mente... Eso me hace dejar un poco de lado las demás, lo siendo por eso. Actualizo esta semana por lo menos "Indicios de humanidad" tal vez también "the world is mine" pero no se. Tal vez las dos, tal ves las tres... Ya veremos.**

**cami13: gracias! Si tengo Face (quien no tiene!) es Karenia Tavantillonne, encantada seré tu amiga! Cual es el tuyo? **

**Ingrit: gracias :) nos leemos!**

**bueno. Nos vemos.**

**xoxo**


	4. Chico lobo

**Capitulo 4**

Los Brandon llegaron mientras mis hermanos se fueron a correr. Aun estado platicando con Jasper sentía la mirada de Edward en mi, tratando de ignorar la cara de Tanya, me rei de lo que Jasper dijo.

-...entonces se callo por la escaleras, supongo que eso le quito la gracia al asunto - me tape la boca para no reirme.

-y esta bien? - pregunte tratando de calmar mi risa

-el tipo es de piedra, por supuesto que lo esta. Solo nos dio un susto. - los Denali llegaron y Carmen fue a la cocina junto con mama y Esme. Irina se fue al lado de su hermana.

-cuantos años tienes en realidad? - le pregunte a Jas, Irina me habia recordado la conversación, inmortales! Tanya va a morir! Y yo no! Me horrorice de mi misma y cambie el rumbo de mis pensamientos, a la respuesta de Jasper.

-no mas de lo que aparento - aseguro - somos jóvenes, seguramente solo unos pocos años mas... pero no lo se.

-no es desconcertante no contar la edad? Quiero decir. Vivimos con humanos! Soy conciente del tiempo.

-cuando despiertes ya no lo estaras... no vivimos precisamente en el mismo espacio-tiempo en el que ellos. - arrugue la cara.

- y... Carmen...? - el sonrio.

-somos fuertes Bells y persistentes. Hay pocas cosas que no podemos hacer...

-eso quiere decir que...

-Eleazar hizo a Carmen inmortal. No morira hasta que el lo haga.

-que egoista!

-se aman, ella esta de acuerdo. - sonreí. Que lindo! Amor real! Espera... entonces Tanya, me amarge al pensar que no me voy a deshacer de ella.

-y Tanya?

-la vinculo a Irina, vivira tanto como su hermana - aw. Allá van mis planes!

-Chicos. Los Brandon estan por llegar! - dijo Carlisle saliendo de la conversación que tenía con papa. En un segundo todos estabamos parados enfrente de la entrada, me sorprendió no haber escuchado neumaticos, pero no pude evitar abrir la boca al verlos bajar del cielo. Venían volando!

-Irene! - dijo mama llegando a ella, la abrazo y beso su mejilla. - tanto tiempo! - no pude evitar pensar en cuanto tiempo era en realidad. Se vieron a los ojos como si tuviera una conversación mental y luego volvieron a abrazarse. Papa llego al lado del hombre.

-Ernest - dijo mi padre. El hombre de cabello negro sonrió y abrazo a mi padre.

-Esta es mi hija Alice - dijo la mujer a mi madre. Ella sonrio y la abrazo

-Bella! Ven aca! - ordeno mi madre. Voltee a ver a Jasper y fui a su lado. La señora estaba riendo.

- jamas cambias, Renne! - aun sonriendo me vio -mi hija me conto de ti. Todos estamos ansioso a ver si eres la que rompe el empate! - le sonrei sin entender.

-pasen! - dijo Esme encantada. - es un gusto conocerlos

- el gusto es nuestro, Esme. - porque mis padres conocian a los Brandon pero los Cullen no? Jamas sabré como funciona este mundo!

- los chicos estan en el bosque. - Ernest asintió.

- Jacob se les unio, estan encantados - el hombre habla como si amara al chico. Sonreí.

Alice llego a nuestro lado. Y se presento con Jasper. Pude ver unas chispas de algo cuando sacudieron sus manos, sus ojos brillaron en púrpura y negro. Todos voltearon riendo y aplaudiendo. No entendi hasta que Carlisle tomo la mano de Ernest.

-bienvenidos a la familia. - eh? Supongo que mi cara me delato. Pero nadie dijo nada.

Los chicos entraron riendo, no me di cuenta de lo tranquilo que estabamos sin mis siete hermanos mayores.

-chicos! Ya saludaron? - estaban tan acostumbradoa a la actitud de mama que ya nadie renegaba. Solo obedecían.

-Jake! Tu también. Saluda a los Cullen, y a Bella - Irene me sonrió y yo segui su mirada hasta el chico que estaba caminando hacia mi, de ojos verde oscuro, cabello castaño y piel bronceada. No pude evitar abrir la boca, era tan alto como Emmett! Jesus! Que si era guapo!

-Bella - saludo con voz profunda. - Jacob Black, un gusto - no me fije en el apellido que dijo. Estaba cegada por tanta belleza! Crei estar saboreando mis labios, ojala no! Que pena! Que guapo!

-hola - fue lo único que pude decir. Juro que escuche a Edward gruñir. Edward? Cual Edward! Quien siquiera podria pensar en el! - el gusto es mio - puede que haya ronroneado.

-de donde sacaste esos modales - Fred parecia enojado. Aqui vamos, celos, por lo menos solo fue el... aunque pude ver en la mirada de los demas que estaban ansiosos por decir algo.

-solo estoy respondiendo al saludo! - me defendí, haciendo reir a Jake. Oh Jake! Que risa tan... ahora hasta mi padre gruño.

-bueno. Vamos a cenar - los distrajo Esme. Fui arrastrada por Fred y se sento a mi lado. En un segundo todos me franquearon. Sip. A esto me refiero! No pude evitar enojarme. Bastante tenia con el regaño que habia recibido esta tarde, ahora todos de sobreprotectores. Maggie me salvo quitando de su lugar a Ben y sentandose a mi lado.

-se lo como se siente, aunque lo mío no es a este extremo! Supongo que tengo suerte de que Rose les ponga un alto - queria broemar. Pero mis hermanos me habian quitado todo buen animo. Me recarge en su hombro.

-que dios me ayude! - renegué.

Aparte de eso la cena se fue en un comodo transcurso. Para el final de la noche estaba tan cansada que me dormí, supongo que alguien se llevo el carro que habia usado y me llevo en brazos. Tambien tiene sus ventajas. Aun asi no pude dejar de estar enojada con Fred, principalmente, en realidad estaba enojada con todos.

Me desperté en mi habitación, la cabeza me latía tan fuerte que pense que moriría, pero no quise llamar a mis padres, solo me revolqué en mi miseria hasta que volvi a dormir, aun con el persistente dolor me levante por la mañana, tal vez debi decir algo, pero no lo hice, no dije nada y almorcé como todos los dias.

-vamonos - Emmett, que no tiene otras formas de decirme que me lleva? Creo que no. Lo segui obedentemente, como cada mañana, no me despedí de nadie porque saben que sigo enojada, y lo seguiré estando! Ni saludar puedo! Mama deberia ponerles un alto, se perfectamente que papa no lo hara. Nadie es condescendiente conmigo!

-Eh Bella! - me saludo Angela - no tienes buena cara.

-supongo que no llevo bien el coraje. - ella se rió.

-que te hicieron ahora? - ella sabe perfectamente lo sobreprotectores que son mis hermanos, el mundo entero lo sabe!

-has visto al hermano de Alice? - sus ojos se volvieron soñadores.

-ayer lo vi en la tienda de Mike, jesus! Es todo un cuero! - sonreí.

-lo se! Ayer cenamos con los Brandon y los Cullen, solo tuve tiempo de saludarlo, Fred intervino.

-bueno, solo fue uno.

-con uno tengo! Me rodearon! Creo que los odio!

-se sienten intimidados, solo te estan cuidando.

-que se cuiden entre ellos! Dios! - solto una carcajada.

-creo que te estas poniendo roja. - parecia divertida, yo no le veia el chiste. Estando sentadas en las gradas teniamos toda la vista para nosotras, Emmett me lleva demaciado temprano al colegio! Si no fuera por Angela estaria sola en la tipica helada mañana de Forks - tal vez deberíamos entrar - sugirió cuando los primeros copos de nueve comenzaron a caer. Me pare para agarrar mi bolso y ella me detuvo, casi perdemos el equilibro y luego reimos. -mira quien viene alla! - chillo emocionada. No soy la unica con un hermano mayor chofer. Jake se bajo y le abrio la puerta a su hermana, se me quito todo frio. Que lindo! Emmett no hace eso! -y si vamos a saludar? Son amigos, no?-le tome la palabra sin renegar, no lo iba a hacer, espere que mis hermanos no estuvieran al asecho, tienen sus vidas! No?

-Alice! - salude agitando mi mano hasta que estuvimos cerca. Ella son sonrio encantada.

-Bella! Angela! Oh, mira, ya conoces a mi hermano? - parecía que a la chica le gustaba presumirlo, aunque es digno de serlo!

-si, tuvimos el gusto en el mercado - Angela se ruborizo con la voz del chico. - Bella, como estas? - que lindo!

-Bien... Bien - sip, no se que mas decir. Alice arrastro a Angela hasta el edificio con no se que pretexto, porque no podia despegar la vista del chico lobo. Como sera su pelaje? Como sera en fase? Que ojos tan hermosos! A quien le importa mi dolor de cabeza!? Porque Edward viene hacia aca? Que no tiene a una novia a quien molestar? Ben se le unio y arruge la cara. Los golpeare. -que tal si salimos de aqui? - pregunte sin esperar una opinión, el no se negó y subio a su carro. - no me dejan vivir! - chille lento. Lo ultimo que vi fue a Ben llamando por telefono.

-tiene que ser una locura! - Jake parecia emocionado.

-no tienes una idea! - chille. - pero ya estan lejos. Lamento no haberme podido presentar ayer, se ponen en ese plan con cada hombre guapo que conozco. - su sonrisa crecio.

-crees que soy guapo? - obviamente el sabia que lo era, si no, no tendria esa sonrisa tajante en su rostro.

-claro! - mi cinismo le causo gracia.

-parecian buenas personas hasta que te salude - dijo preocupado.

-si... - suspire - lo se. -sonrei- caiste de su gracia.

-bien -wow, se nota que le quitara el sueño!- a donde vamos? Estare siendo seguido hasta que me maten? Ben tenia cara de quererme matar - rei.

-no se que se traigan entre manos. Pero no haran nada. Se les pasara.

-espero no hacer una pelea con nuestros padres.

-no, no te preocupes, ademas, solo somos amigos. Digo, nos acabamos de conocer, nos estamos conociendo, que no exageren! - se rió.

-vamos al bosque? Quiero mostrarte algo. - entrara en fase frente a mi?! Vi su sonrisa mientras aceleraba. No paso nada, porque me desmaye en cuanto entramos al bosque. Que pena! No creo estar despertando! Mas bien, estoy muriendo, lo estoy!. Sus ojos oscureciendose fue lo ultimo que vi.

* * *

**iba a subir ayer pero se me olvido. :( pero bueno, aquí esta.**

**me han preguntado que son los Bek (the black eyes kids) y los Indigo. Han estado muy de moda últimamente, los Indigo son los niños del tercer ojo, esos que ven las auras y blablabla y los Bek son los niños (o por lo menos, aparentes niños) que te piden entrar desesperadamente a tu casa, carro o donde sea. Dan miedo. **

**Nos vemos la próxima :)**

**xoxo**


	5. Un vampiro

**Capitulo 5**

Desperté siendo arrullada por gritos encorajinados, no me sentía mal, tal vez solo necesitaba descansar. Porque hacia esas escenitas frente al chico nuevo?! Tal vez morir sea algo bueno. Ojala jamas lo vuelva a ver! Que pensara de mi! Ay dios!

Sali de mi crisis mental para ver lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, solo Sam estaba en mi habitación, las voces se oían afuera.

-como estas? - sus ojos brillaron en negro. Y se acerco a mi. - no puedes estar escapando asi.

-no escape, fui a dar un paseo - asegure, intente ponerme en pie pero el me detuvo.

-porque te estas comportando asi? - parecía desesperado, enojado incluso. Pude sentir lagrimas correr por mis mejillas, me frustro yo sola con mi actitud! Yo tambien me estaba preguntando eso, cada mañana, porque me estaba comportando asi?

-no se - llore - me siento... Rara - me sonrió a modo tranquilizador. - dime que no le hicieron nada a Jake, fue mi idea en realidad... Yo... - me abrazo,

-sabemos que fue tu culpa, Ben nos llamo. Bella, te diria que te comprendo, quisiera hacerlo, pero no puedo... No recuerdo que mi cambio fuera tan difícil, ni siquiera con Drew batallamos tanto.

-creo que estoy muriendo - dije sinceramente. Puso cara de horror.

-nadie muere por un cambio, Bells.

-talvez yo si - aqui estaba mi terquedad habitual. El se levanto.

-ire abajo. Les dire que estas despierta y que no has cambiado... Intenta descansar. - el solo estaba siendo mi carcelero. Cai en el sueño un segundo despues.

Desperté a media noche, un pequeño ruido me despertó. Abri los ojos para ver a Seth parado al lado de mi cama, por un segundo me asuste, no estoy acostumbrada a que un enano este en mi habitacion!

-que pasa? - pregunte tratando de escucharme tierna, es mi hermanito despues de todo. Solto algunas lagrimas y corrio a abrazarme.

-soñe que morias! - parecia realmente perturbado. Demasiado maduro para un niño de seis años. Le devolví el abrazo y lo acoste a mi lado.

-no lo hare - prometí acariciando su negra cabellera. Bese su frente y volvi a el abrazo - no lo hare - repetí, yo misma tenia miedo de eso. El me abrazo mas fuerte, y esa noche dormimos juntos.

La mañana siguiente me sentia realmente bien, Seth se habia levantado ya, no se porque cuando eres un niño y no tienes responsabilidades te despiertan tan temprano, para que?! Sentí la mirada de todos cuando aparecí en la cocina. Les sonrei tratando de probar el terreno. Mama me sonrio y me relaje, papa debería de estar en su estudio.

-como te sientes, cariño? - voltee a ver a mis hermanos, todos me observaban. Baje un poco la cara.

-perdonenme - dije sin contestar a la pregunta de mama. Nadie me contesto. Estaban tan molestos? - bien, mama - dije abrazandola. - yo puedo manejar... Y... Ya me voy - por lo menos tres de ellos se levantaron. Emmett parecia enojado, pero no dijo nada.

-ten cuidado - dijo mama, nunca me nego nada ni me obligo a almorzar. Estaba asi de enojada!? Reprimiendo el llanto camine arrastrando mi bolso hasta la chochera. Agarre mi Fiat negro y conduje escuchando a Lana del rey, queria ir a otro lado, no estaba de humor para el colegio. Pero igual fui. Maggie fue a la primera que vi al entrar.

-Bella - saludo, sin emoción, ella tambien estaba enojada?

-hola - repetí con el mismo entusiasmo que ella uso. De la nada me abrazo.

-estas bien? Estaba tan preocupada! No puedes irte con un lobo sola! No en tu estado! Bella, son malos! Tal vez el no, pero es su naturaleza, a veces lo hacen sin querer.

-hacen que? - pregunte ignorante, porque realmente me pico la curiosidad.

-roban energia - dijo demasiado seria. - nosotros también... Pero ellos no tiene suficiente con la de los humanos, eso no los convierte en seres malignos, solo peligrosos, tienes que cuidarte de ellos Bella, y sabemos que no fue su culpa, tu simplemente desbordas energia - casi me dio risa, como no! - estas en cambio, no lo controlas, es fácil ligarse a ti, el no se percato de eso. Se a disculpado como un loco!

-no entiendo nada! - ella solo me vio.

-lo entenderas cuando despiertes. - volvió a abrazarme. - quieres que te acompañe el resto del dia? Puedo pedir que cambien mis clases para que esten junto la tuyas, Cesar tambiene esta muy preocupado.

-estoy bien! Realmente lamento preocuparlos.

-no te preocupes. No lo sabias. - me acompaño a mi clase, pero le roge que no se quedara. No tenia porque.

La mañana paso aburrida, y realmente desee que me tragara la tierra. Me sente donde mismo, pero Cesar y Maggie hiceron que todos cambiaran de actitud, estaban tan serios. Y mi temperamente pesaba, ralmente solo queria llorar. Porque tenia que ser tan complicado!

Tal vez no podia en compañia de Jacob, pero si por mi propia cuanta, necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad, queria estar sola. Fui al bosque, estacionando mi Fiat en las afueras del bosque, camine por la verde hierva y las nevadas ojas bailarinas. Me encantaba estar por alli! Tirandome en medio del claro voltee a ver el cielo. Senti como el tiempo me favorecía, y dormi, ultimamente es todo lo que hago, dormir. Ya ni siquiera me concentro en los pensamientos ajenos, ni el los sentimientos, ni el nada de su mierda, estoy demasiado cansada para eso. Solo cansada, muy cansada...

Me desperto una risa cantarina. Un hombre de la edad de Sam me veía inquisidoramente.

-quien eres? - pregunte entre la ensoñacion.

-James - contesto como si fuera obvio, ah, no, si! Casi me rio. Sus ojos brillaron en rojo, que... Demonios!? - estas por despertar - dijo caminando a mi lado, el mundo entero se da cuenda de esas cosas?

-porque tus ojos son rojos? - la inocencia de mi pregunta lo hizo reir.

-me ecantan las nuevas! - parecia eufórico - soy un vampiro... No es obvio? - mostro sus colmillos.

-ahora lo es - conteste, no le temia. - me vas a ...

-no, criatura! Solo me alimento de humanos, tu sangre no me atrae... Pero tu si. Como te llamas? - esa arrogancia es normal? El chico tampoco estaba tan mal, era rubio de ojos cafes, como la tierra y tenia una sonrisa contagiosa.

-isabella, pero el mundo me dice Bella... O Bells, o Ella... No importa en realidad, yo entiendo - eso lo hizo reir, fue bueno, porque queria escuchar mas de su risa.

-Bella - repitió con voz seductora, profunda... Me estoy convirtiendo en una puta! Pero no paso del agrado ajeno... O si? Se acerco a mi y me beso... Siii! Estoy pasando de el simple agrado! Puedo darme un golpe!? No me importa. Le devolví el beso y me abalance sobre el, horrorizada de mi actitud, pero no lo suficiente como para dejarlo, se sentia bien, yo tenia el control... Me sentia fuerte. Y luego descubrí porque. Lo seque, estaba debajo de mi, quieto... Muerto... Lo mate! Como? Sentí mis manos temblar, toda yo estaba temblando y corri, con una fuerza que no sabia que tenia, llegue a mi auto y conduje rapido. Que habia hecho!?

Llegue a casa ansiosa, asustada. Abri para encontrar a todos frente a la entrada. Fui corriendo a abrazar a mama, estaba temblando tanto que con esfuerzo podia mantenerme en pie. Ella parecia asustada, me devolvio el abrazo fuerte.

-que pasa? - pregunto asustada.

-lo mate - dije lo que estaba en mi cabeza - lo mate! - repetí con voz angustiada. Viendo el cuerpo de James, bajo de mi. Papa volteo a ver a Paul y este asintió. Los ojos de ambos brillaron en purpura.

-En el bosque - dijo papa, parecio haber sido una orden porque todos saliron en busca.

-quien era, Bella? - pregunto mama intentando no parecer alterada, sus ojos no me lo podian ocultar.

-se llamaba James - arrugo la cara - era un vampiro - dije asustada. Escuche a papa gruñir y fue tras los chicos. Mama se separo de mi para verme a los ojos.

-tranquila cariño, lo encontraran... Todo estara bien - yo para que quiero que lo encuentren! Ya estaba muerto, soy un monstruo! Un criminal! Deberia estar encerrada, soy una horrible persona! Comence a llorar tan fuerte como pude, cansada de mi misma, asqueada, me odiaba tanto!

* * *

**Y bueno, tenia que meter algún vampiro. Espero que les guste y gracias por leer :)**


	6. Casi muerte

**Capitulo 6**

Mama se recostó conmigo. Acariciaba mi cabello como si eso me pudiera tranquilizar.

-tranquila, cariño. Todo va a estar bien... lo encontraran.

-y yo para que quiero que lo encuentren? - dije en voz cansada, apenas audible. Los ojos de mama brillaron y luego pregunto.

-segura que estaban en el claro? - se estaban comunicando por telepatia? - puede que te hallas confundido y tu creas que era ahi - no lo encontraban... el panico se apodero de mi. Tan confundida estaba? Y si lo soñe? Aparte de estar muriendo estoy enloqueciendo?

- allí estaba - asegure. Mama me vio preocupada y sus ojos volviero a brillar.

-llamare a Rose. - dijo llendose. Me abrace a la almohada. Que estaba pansando? Que le dijeron? Porque no hablan por celular? como las personas normales y asi poder escuchar lo que el otro dice! Para que necesita estar ella alla? Y si no esta muerto? Y si quiere venganza... como se puede lidear con esto!

Rosalie llego unos minutos después, seguida de Maggie y Alice, algo me decía que Alice no iba a volver a salir de la casa Cullen. Después de las miradas que se dio con Jasper. Es que los despiertos la tienen tan facil! Con Edward nunca saltaron chispas... pero eso a quien le importa... aun lo amo!

Genial, mas desgracias a mi ya de por si espantoso humor. No me sorprenderia si se me comenzara a caer el pelo. Estar calva es lo unico que me falta!

-Bella? - se escucharon unos golpecitos dudosos en mi puerta. - podemos pasar? - el podemos significa todas?

-si - que mas iba a decir! No podia correrlas después de que se habian tomado la molestia en venir. Unos segundos después la puerta se abrió y todas pasaron. Despegue mi cara de la almohada porque me daba un poco de pena que me estuvieran viendo asi, culpo de eso a mi madre, jamas me a dejado andar en fachas en la casa. Esto no es felicidad!

-que fue lo que paso? Charlie llamo a mi padre pidiendo ayuda. Los chicos y mama fueron en su encuentro y nosotras vinimos para acá - eran explicaciones que no necesitaba. Me acurruque cerca de ella y comenzo a acariciarme el cabello, siempre me encanto su cabello rubio. El de Maggie es mas bien rojizo, como caramelo, justo como el de Esme. Cesar obviamente tambien lo tiene asi tambien,que clase de gemelos serian si no tuvieron todo igua? y Jasper comparte el rubio de Rose y de Carlisle. Edward lo tiene mas bien cobrizo...

-mate a... - enserio lo iba a decir en voz alta? Parecia tan irreal!

-a quien? - Rose parecía asustada.

-era un vampiro - por fin dije. Las chicas rodearon la cama.

-un vampiro? - Rose parecia deshubicada.

-hace decadas que no se paran por aqui... crei que los habiamos ahuyentado lo suficiente. - incluso Maggie arrugo la cara.

-como que decadas? Porque los corrieron? - esa fue Maggie.

-por obvias razones. No podemos robar energia si ellos toman su sangre. Es uno u otro, y es nuestro territorio. - entonces los gemelos eran de mi edad, enserio? Si no, porque no sabria Maggie de eso. - asi que no te preocupes por matarlo, el sabia a lo que se atenía entrando aqui.

-entonces porque papa se molesto tando? - y mi voz seguia saliendo quebrada, no me importa lo que diga Rose, mate a alguien! Y era lindo! El era lindo, y yo matándolo! eso no es lindo en ningun lado... A menos de que seas un psicopata asesino, ahi si es lindo.

-Entro en tu mente? - trate de recordar.

-yo creo...

-me dejas entrar? - porque no? Asenti. Sus ojos brillaron y la senti entrar. Pero al contrario de papa, ella se sentia osca, casi dolia. Sus ojos se apagaron y jadeo -James - o lo conocia o vio en mi mente su nombre... por su reaccion creo que es la primera.

-lo conoces? - su cara de horror me lo contesto. Se paro de golpe y salio corriendo. No sin antes gritar un "cuidenla" que lo unico que hizo fue darme corage, me se cuidar yo sola, gracias! Que mis hermanos y seguramente mis padres, me crean una inutil, no es que lo sea... Bueno, a lo mejor si... Un poco. Acabo de matar un vampiro! Que mas prueba que eso! Mate a alguien! Rogando por que se fueran volvi a meter la cara a la almohada.

-si hubiera sabido que venir iba a ser tan interesante nunca hubiera puesto resistencia - subi la mirada para ver a Alice sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-que bueno que te divierto - se encogio de hombros feliz.

-asi suelen ser los nuevos, bastante interesantes. Dime que se siente tener la energia de un vampiro corriendo por tus venas?

-nada - y si, no era por querer ser cortante, no sentia nada diferente, supongo que fue el susto. Podia dormir una eternidad mas. Y llorar tambien.

-vamos Bella! Dinos mas! Que te hizo para que lo mataras? Que se sintió? - Maggie la mato con la mirada. Pero la ignore, algo en toda esa energia de Alice me hacia sentir bien. Queria que siguiera hablando.

-me beso - ambas pusieron cara de horror.

-que impertinente!

-no - las interrumpi - fue... Bueno... Creo que me estoy volviendo loca!

-oficialmente tu vida es mas interesante que la mia, y yo vuelo! - Maggie se rio un poco.

-si, todas quisiéramos volar - se burlo de Alice, no envidiaba la capacidad de volar? Porque? Entonces Maggie era una Bek? Que no hacen un censo? Deberían, como que romper el empate? Que confusos son! En ese momento Sam interrumpio en mi habitación.

-no lo encontramos - un escalofrio recorrio mi cuerpo. No lo habian encontrado! Rompi a llorar tan repentinamente que mis musculos se contraian. Y si tenia pareja? Y lo habia encontrado? Ellos quieren? En los libros dicen que si, y mucho, y los libros no mienten! Mate a alguien! Y ese alguien tenia un nombre, y seguramente una pareja! Y seguramente se amaban, y yo los separe por atrabancada y... -shhh, oye, oye - podia ignorarlo, podia simplemente tratar de morir ahogada por mis propias lagrimas, merecia todo lo peor de este mundo! Algo en mi se rompio. -papa! - grito Sam. Y fue lo ultimo que escuche.

Tal vez deberia de controlarme un poco, dejar de perder el sentido de mi misma y comportarme como la antigua yo, la que no lloraba todo el dia, la que no estaba tan cansada que no podia socializar, la que no se odia... Tal vez por eso Edward me dejo, quien quiesiera estar a mi lado! Ni yo misma queria estar a mi lado en estos momentos. Sentia la necesidad de correr, de apagar todo, de simplemente fundirme con la naturaleza, con el frio de Forks, con los pequeños copitos de nieve que plumeaban hasta el suelo, las tres estrellas que se alcanzaban a ver en medio de este encapotado í que corrí, corrí tan rapido que mis piernas comenzaron a pitar rogando que parara, pero no me importo, no importo lo que sentía, solo el viento en mi cara.

-Bella! - aspire el aroma del frio, quien lo iba a decir? El frio tiene su propio olor, así como el otoño o la primavera, al invierno tambien le toca lo suyo, y es muy bueno, no como el sol de primavera, pero tambien es lindo. - Bella! - era como bailar bajo el agua, denso y lindo, cada sentimiento se intensificaba, todo mi cuerpo vibraba, tal vez solo necesitaba aire... - Bella! - porque demonios no se callaban? Porque la voz seguia gritando en mi cabeza? Estaba comoda, el pasto frio es comodo. Sonrei y lo abrace, abrace las ramas secas y frias, no habia problema, era como lidear conmigo, abrazarme a mi misma - Bella! - callate! Callate! Simplemente callate...

Y desperte entre sollosos.

La luz pegaba directo en mis ojos, y no estaba en mi habitacion, estaba fuera, en el bosque, tan rigida que me dolia parpadear. Y Edward me veia, porque estaba el aqui? Donde quiera que este... Que no estaba en mi habitacion?

Me abrazo, y su calor no me gusto. Yo queria sentir frio, el frio era lindo. Asi que luche para que me soltara.

-escucha, se que estas enojada, y lo comprendo perfectamente, pero, dejame llevarte a casa... Estas... - si lo comprendiera dejaria de acercarse a mi. Yo estaba en casa, era simplemente un sueño. Y no queria despertar. - Bella, por favor ayudame, no puedo hacerlo solo

-entonces no lo hagas - ni siquiera me importo que es lo que no podia hacer, nadie le pidio nada de igual manera, porque no se iba con Tanya y me dejaba... Ya lo habia hecho una vez.

-tal vez tu problema es que nunca te desahogaste, vamos, hazlo. Golpeame y dime lo mucho que me odias! Acabemos con esto para llevarte a tu casa - estaba en mi casa, porque la insistencia?

-tu lo acabaste - murmuré. No iba a llorar, ya llore lo suficiente.

-yo lo acabe - concordó.

-que tengas una feliz vida - me separe de el, pero no parecia dispuesto a rendirse. Realmente estaba disfrutando el juego del gato y el raton. - una feliz vida - repetí. Pero no escucho, y corrio para abrazarme.

-solo dejame llevarte a casa - estaba llorando? Bueno, yo e llorado mucho por el. - solo dejame hacerlo! - podia ponerme de terca o simplemente besarlo. Y lo bese, quiero creer que como despedida... Pero el cosquilleo no sedio. Lo amaba...

El impulso de aire pego en mis pulmones tan fuerte que dolio, dolio como si mi cuerpo se estubiera acostumbrando de nuevo a el oxigeno.

Parpadee sintiendo los ojos pastosos, y lo primero que vi fue a mama llorando.

-no lo vuelvas a hacer - me rogaba una y otra vez, como si estubiera desesperada. Que no estaba en el bosque con Edward? - estabas a punto de morir, mi amor! Ibas a dejarme! - oh, por eso el impacto en los pulmones? Entonces me di cuenta que no estabamos solas. Era como esas escenas de telenovelas en las que la protagonista disque muere y hasta la servidumbre esta alli viendo, porque los dejaran entrar? A ellos que les importa? solo que nosotros no teniamos servidumbre y todos los que estaban eran familia, ni siquiera sabia que en mi habitacion cupieran tantos. Nadie se acercaba, ni tampoco hablaba. Como si tuvieran miedo.

-hacia frio - no tengo idea porque dije eso. Mama me abrazo mas fuerte.

-apuesto a que si! - siguio sollosando.

Si logre algo con eso fue un exilio en mi habitacion con alguien cuidandome 24/7.

* * *

**Nos vemos luego! Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen reviews!**

**xoxo**


	7. Pelea de nieve

**Ccapitulo 7**

Le sonreí a Sam porque si cara me daba miedo.

-te dije que estaba muriendo - le dije en modo juego, pero el no lo tomo así. Habían pasado tres dias, y nunca encontraron a James, tampoco me habían dejado sola, y mucho menos salir de casa. Creo que acaba de pasar un examen de fisica, lo que me faltaba! Reprobar por faltas, si poco me falta para hacerlo sin ayuda de mis desplantes.

-vamos a suponer que ya lo superamos - dijo con ojos brillantes. -puedes volver a ser mi hermanita? - a que no es lindo? Lo es, Sam es lindo. Podia posponer mis pensamientos de niña de tres años con nada de estructura ni criterio moral, o podia intentar que me dejaran siquiera asomarme por la ventana.

-al rato - prometí haciendolo reír. Es la primera vez que lo veo reír desde ese dia, creo que los estoy desquiciando a todos.

Cuando desperte habia visto a Edward sentado a mi lado con sus ojos brillantes y negros, pero un segundo después se habia alejado y estaba de lado de Jasper. Los Delani no estaban a la vista, pero esta bien, no importa lo bien que me pueda caer Carmen o lo divertido que puede ser Eleazar, no los queria allí. Se fueron alegando no estar preparados para un funeral. Jake me vio con ojos anelantes un segundo antes de salir, y luego, sola con mama me gane un discurso que si bien me lo merecia, tal vez debio haber esperado a que me ubicara un poco. Aunque no la culpo, yo hubiera golpeado a quien sea que me diera un susto de estos. Tampoco nadie podia explicarse porque mi casi muerte, pero tenian a Edward como un héroe, creo que se les olvido su resentimiento, y Ben volvia a ser su amigo. Gracias al cielo no estuve esos dias cerca, me hubiera vuelto dos grados mas loca. Estoy segura de que nadie quiere eso.

Maggie y Alice parecia super amigas ahora, ambas venian a "cuidarme" de vez en cuando, hacian guardia, incluso en la noche!

-jamas habia visto a uno de los tuyos hacer eso - dijo Jake un dia que vino de visita. Pues no que eran peligrosos no debia estar cerca porque aun no cambiaba y todo eso? Pero no iba a decir nada porque me agradaba tenerlo cerca.

-yo no hice nada - asegure con mala cara, el sonrio y toco mi mejilla con su enorme mano.

-pues diste un susto de los buenos, Bella - el chico me acaba de conocer y ya se asusta por mi, es un lindo!

-lo siento - baje la mirada. Estaba completamente harta de disculparme, si tenia que decir un "lo siento" mas a alguien le iria mal!

-si, ya lo dijiste, como cien veces, pero quien los cuenta? - le sonrei, una sonrisa real, no como las que le daba a mama cada mañana.

-yo misma ya me cansé de decirlo

-entonces no lo hagas, yo te respaldo - sus ojos brillaron, pero no como todos los de aqui, su brillo era mas natural, casi nulo. Pero alli estaba, haciendome sentir cálida, no como el calor obsesivo de Edward, este calor era lindo, del que quieres mas y mas...

-gracias

-no hay de que. Ahora, salgamos de aqui antes de que algo malo pase - lo vi seria, como si me dejaran salir! Como si lo intuyera me sonrió confiado. - no creo que nadie se oponga a que salgamos al patio, tienen un bonito patio.

-papa tiene mucho tiempo libre - bromee. Papa se encargaba de eso, mama no podia ver tierra sin asquearse.

-apuesto a que si.

Fue una tarde agradable, para variar un poco, el sol nos ilumino con su presencia la mitad del dia, mi piel lo agradeció tanto! Necesito algo de vitamina D de vez en cuando!

Mis hermanos salían cada cierto tiempo, como para asegurarse que nadie habia muerto. Mi patio es agradable, papa se las arregla para tener mas vegetación que el bosque mismo. En el centro hay una gran alberca con climatizante, es relajante después de tanto frio entrar alli, pero realmente la usamos demasiado poco, asi que la mayoría del tiempo solo es un agradable adorno. Mi casa es grande, tan grande como debe ser para albergar a tanta gente, ni siquiera se donde trabajan papa y mama, solo se que jamas nos a faltado nada nunca. Y que los mas grandes jamas se emancipan. Supongo que es lo que pasa cuando eres inmortal, nadie piensa en la universidad o en irse de casa, o de formar familias. Supongo que en algún momento lo van a pensar, simplemente ahora no. Y esta bien, yo tambien puedo ser celosa, si no es porque Rose me cae realmente bien, Emmett no saldría con ella. Y ahora que lo pienso, ninguno de mis hermanos sale con nadie! Solo Emmett, supongo que es bastante difícil encontrar a alguien con tu condición a la inversa.

-porque se tienen que enamorar del contrario? - mama saco su mirada de su libro para verme sonriendo.

-las relaciones son difíciles Bella, supongo que tu sabes de eso. Es complicado saber lo que piensa el otro todo el tiempo... si con lo que decimos podemos tener problemas, ahora con lo que pensamos! - no tenia que explicarlo con manzanas, lo se de primera mano, lo habia vivido son Edward, aun cuando no leo su mente en si, estoy ciertamente consciente de lo que piensa. - entre contrarios no podemos leernos, es difícil incluso comunicarnos con telepatia! Pero estando enamorado todo se puede. ..

-lo que paso con Jas y Alice...

-se encontraron, así como Rose y Emmett, una vez que encuentras a tu pareja, jamas la dejas ir - que románticos son en mi especie!

-entonces lo mio con Edward... - y seguia con eso, tal vez una parte de mi jamas lo va a dejar.

-no lo sabemos aun - dijo mama giñendome un ojo - aunque espero que seas una Bek - dijo segura.

-cuando suelen despertar? - la duda estaba haciendo estragos en mi cabeza. En ese momento papa apareció. Mama lo volteo a ver y el sonrió.

- a los doce - contesto el sentándose a mi lado. Hace cuatros años debía haber despertado!

-entonces yo... - mi voz sono alterada.

-no, no esta escrito en piedra Bells, solo pasa, todos somos diferentes...

-pero papa! Y si...

-nada de pesimismo, eres sangre pura, no hay riesgo.

-ahora me siento un perro. - papa se rio

-puedes ir a tu habitación? Tengo que hablar con tu madre -Su mirada era seria... me perturbe por un segundo, pero decidí dejarlo pasar.

-buenas noches! - papa y mama sonrieron.

-asegurate de no morir mientras duermes - fue una broma que a ninguno nos gusto.

Corri por los pasillos chocando con Dav. Me sonrío, el parecia menos molesto que los demás, menos que Seth y eso que el pequeño me abrazaba cada que me veia.

-si no te conociera creería que tienes miedo en estos pasillos - se estaba burlando! Si que lo estaba. Pero tambien si que tenia miedo en los pasillos, mas cuando estaban oscuros, son largos y me hacen creer que estoy en una escena de Walking dead tal vez no debería verlo... pero es tan buena!

-y que si lo hago? - solto una carcajada

-has vivido aqui toda tu vida!

-y? Aun dan miedo! Mira, vez aquella ventana? - asistió concentrado en ella. - parece que alguien esta viendonos... sonriendo... y no de la forma linda que... - se puso estatico haciendome sonreír - sigues creyendo que soy una idiota? - el chico parecia que iba a tener un derrame.

-al ultimo en llegar se lo comen!- era el reto mas idiota e infantil, pero daba gracia. Comencé a correr pero el me rebaso, con un pequeño grito hice que se detuviera y luego lo rebasé. El rio y corrio mas fuerte, agarrandome y lanzandome a un lado. Esto era divertido! Que grande era el pasillo!

-hey! - la voz ruda de Paul no hizo parar y soltar un grito a ambos. Luego nos soltamos riendo. - que da tanta gracia? - nos vio curioso.

-lo miedoso que es Dav - dije cuando estaba segura de poder hablar.

-estaba jugando contigo!

-o, claro! - me burle.

- son idiotas? - me rei un poco mas por lo que dijo Paul.

-tu eres idiota

-ahora eres una niña - sonreí.

-lo soy - el orgullo en mi voz lo hizo reír - y tu no - presumi. Haciéndolos reir a ambos.

-que me estas queriendo decir?

-deducelo, musculitos - su mirada me hizo gritar y correr mientras reia. Paul me atrapo y Dav aplaudio. - corres como niña

-hago varias cosas como niña porque lo soy! - me vio y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas - sueltame!

-o que? - me reto. Sonrei malvada.

-papa! - grite, inmediatamente paul me solto. Mi sonrisa de victoria lo hizo enojar incluso mas. Dav se estaba riendo en un rincon. Y papa llego alarmado.

-que esta... - al ver a Dav reir su cara de preocupación se fue. -eso fue trampa - dijo en voz de Paul.

-no, no... son mis armas secretas - los tres estaban riendo.

-a si? - papa se estaba incluyendo. Di media vuelta para correr pero me sostuvieron en el aire... era como volar, pero sin voluntad... - creo que gane! - presumio papa.

-esto no es justo! - chille revoloteando en el aire. El comenzó a caminar y me arrastraba consigo.

-es tan justo como correr, Bells. Y no creo que tengas mas "armas"

-te olvidas de "Mama"! - ella se manifesto, pero como si ya supera lo que pasaba parecia feliz. Hace mucho que no jugabamos. Supongo que desde que mi mal caracter lo arruino. - mama es mia - dije con voz infantil. Ellos parecían emocionados.

-entonces papa es mio - dijo Dav

-que niño!

-mira quien habla!

-eh, porque hacen tanto ruido? - Sam y Emmett aparecieron. Tambien parecían felices.

-porque Dav es un miedoso...

-que tengo que ver yo en...- comenzó a defenderse

-si fuera por eso padeceríamos sordera - rei de Sam y alce la mano, nadie se habia preocupado en bajarme aun. Pero no importo. El la choco.

-Tendra sus razones - arrugué la cara a Emmett el se encogió de hombros y camino al lado contrario. Eligiendo equipos eh?

-bien, pero cuando el monstruo del pasillo se los coma no contaran con mi ayuda - mi madura amenaza no paso desapercibida.

-Dav sigue creyendo en eso? - apareció Drew

-ey, Bella tambien lo ve! No estoy loco

-yo no vi nada! - Drew sonrió y se encogió de hombros

-lo siento, hermano. - tenia otro de mi lado. Y seguia flotando.

- estamos desiguales! - papa parecia desesperado -chicos! - los demás aparecieron Fred incluso traia su libro. Como si hubieran aparecido de urgencia.

-si me van a llamar para un juego simplemente ahorrencelo - estaba enojado! Tal vez se preocupo. Pobrecillo!

-estarás de mi lado? - me vio como si se preguntara como porque estaba flotando. le estire mi mano y la tomo

-bien

-ey! No los llame para que fueran al equipo contrario! - se quejo papa y mama sonrió.

-tienes miedo? - lo reto. Papa le devolvió la sonrisa

-puedes apostar que no - mama ofrecio su mano

-una cena en el Hilton - papa arrugo la cara pero acepto.

-entonces ganaremos! Chicos, quien quiere vencer a su padre - me solte riendo. Estaba siendo mas que feliz. Seth se unio con papa. Porque nadie se habia preocupado en bajarrne incluso en su presencia? Ese niño crecerá con trastornos motores si le siguen borrando la memoria! No se que seguia de allí, pero papa sonrío a mama dando por comenzada la pelea. La tomo y la lanzo a la nieve! Habia traspaso la ventana como si no hubiera nada allí. Los chicos rieron y abrieron la ventana correrísa para salir tambien, Sam ayudo a mama a ponerse en pie y ahi comenzó todo. El purpura y el negro brillaba como las estrellas y entre la nieve parecia magico. No puedo creer que tenga esta familia y jamas lo supe. Voltee a ver a Seth mientras le arrojaba una bola de nieve a quien le callera y senti lastima por el chico Ben habia sentido lastima por mi cuando se entero y supo que yo no sabría? Seria malvado si no!

La pelea de nueve termino en mama gritando victoria y papa entrando a casa como perro regañado, alguien pagara una cena en el Hilton!

* * *

**hola hola!**

**que tal? ya me habia tardado, lo se y ****perdón****.**

**ya tengo nueva lap! pero no cualquier lap, no no. me endeude de por vida (no es cierto) pero tengo una Macbook! aun no lo creo que aunque ****todavía**** no le entiendo porque eso de tener siempre windows hace estragos en tu ****educación****, voy por buen camino. y me recuerda a Deamon! a falta de un novio ****así**** de hermoso yo me tengo a mi misma y un casi ****decente**** trabajo. quiero un deamon! **

**bueno, espero que les haya gustado. gracias por los reviews y xoxo!**


	8. Patetica explicacion

**Capitulo 8**

Hacia tanto que no me quedaba sola en casa que casi se sintió bien caminar sola por los pasillos, mama debería iluminarlos mejor!

Papa habia salido a regañadientes a pagar un cena que seguramente costaría mas que mi celular, y no parecia haber ido muy feliz. En cambio mama iba mas que encantada.

En cuanto salieron, mis hermanos corrieron lejos, encantados de ser libres por una noche, según ellos yo no moriría si así era.

Y estaba bien, incluso Seth habia ido a dormir con Collin, su amigo de toda la vida, es un niño lindo.

Estaba a punto de comenzar a comer mis palomitas cuando el timbre hizo eco por toda mi casa. Primeras palomitas que podia comer sin que alguno de mis hermanos arrasara con ella y alguien tiene el descaro de molestar!

No me preocupe en preguntar quien era, solo abri, y me arrepentí al instante.

-podemos hablar? - hubiera preferido un asesino en serie... o por lo menos me hubiera encantado que eso hubiera dicho tres semanas atras.

-ya estas dentro - dije comenzando a caminar. Edward me siguió en silencio hasta que llegamos a la sala, baje el volumen de la tv y lo voltee a ver -habla - el me sonrío. Quise golpearme por sentir mariposas.

-sobre... sobre todo, Bella. Quiero pedirte perdón... y quiero saber si estas bien. Ben fue con Maggie a pasear - rode los ojos. Y a mi que? Lo leyó en mi mente - lo se...

-si a esto vienes, ahorratelo. Ya sabes donde esta... - no termine de hablar porque su tacto me dio escalofríos, tan fuertes que podia jurar eran convulsiones! Abri la boca por el shock y el retiro su mano de mi hombro. - que demonios...

-lo siento

-me atacaste! - salte asustada, habia visto a Sam hacerle eso a Ben cuando se ponía pesado...

-no fue mi intención - parecia asustado... yo estaba asustada! Cínico desgraciado!

-que tal si lo fuera! Porque lo hiciste!? O sea... - no podia con el enojo, jamas me habia enojado tanto! Creo incluso que mi corazón comenzó a palpitar mas rapido, taquicardia, así le llaman, y estoy segura que en ningún lado eso es bueno. Me puse de pie tratando de tranquilizarme, sudor frio comenzó a rodar por mi frente. Un segundo después Edward me estaba deteniendo y yo luchaba por alejarme de el. Porque me sigue tocando! Y luego Tanya llego a mi mente y la quise matar y después todos se tranquilizo de un modo desconcertante, como si alguien hubiera apretado un boton. Y lo vi asustada. Preguntándome que habia sido eso. Pero no pude preguntarle porque me perdi en sus ojos. Y sin esperar respuesta lo bese. Aha. Estoy loca, listo. Pueden llamar a los hombres de blanco, espero que la camisa de fuerza no apriete mucho.

Me solde de su beso riendo. El me vio con cara fruncida, claramente molesto por todo esto.

- que da tanta gracia? - en lugar de reclamarme por el beso y echarme en cara que tiene novia. Me pregunta que me da risa?! Hazme el sagrado favor!

-si yo fuera Tanya - no paso desapercibido mi odio - estaria retorciendome frente al computador buscando maneras de matarte. Eres muy infiel Cu... Edward - no iba a manchar el apellido entero! - un poco mas y estarias listo para un burdel...

-bueno, eso da gracia... - estaba enojado. Y eso me hizo feliz.

-dime de una vez por todas a lo que vienes... no! Mejor, dime porque me dejaste, tan de repente y sin una base solida a la que recargarte... - arrugo la cara

-quieres saber porque?

-porque no puedes leer su mente?

-no... creo que no puedo hacerlo porque esta respaldada con Irina y... lo entenderas cuando despiertes. Voy al grano - se acerco a mi y acarició mi mejilla, me estremecí. - esta pronta a despertar Isabella - no hay persona que diga mi nombre tan perfectamente, me quiero dar una patada!

-que emoción! - dije sarcasticamente. El rodo los ojos.

-si no me dejas hablar, me voy - fue mi turno de rodar los ojos

-no lo hagas, por favor! - mas burla. Esta vez se rio.

-tengo miedo a que encuentres a alguien y te olvides de mi... no quieria que me dejaras - mi boca se abrio, hasta el suelo, incluso senti en frio piso en mi mandibula! Hijo de su...!

- ... - chille, con intensidad y todo, tan fuerte que crei que alcanzaría un agudo de esos que rompen vidrios. - infeliz! Idiota infeliz! Desgraciado mal nacido egoista! Te hubieras guardado tu explicación! Dios! - ahora no sabia si llorar, reirme o estrangularlo. La verdad me estaba inclinando mas a la tercera opción. Mucho, mas incluso cuando vi que ponia sus ojos negros. Me iba a atacar nuevamente? Mordi mi labio tan fuerte que no sangro porque dios es grande. -vete por favor. Enserio... yo no... vete! Y que te aproveche Tanya, porque de verás! Hiciste una buena elección. - deseaba hacer lo que papa y arrastrarlo en el aire para alejarlo de mi vista. Estaba tan enojada... tanto, tanto! Estaba bien que yo sufriera para que el no lo hiciera en el futuro?! Eso pensaba! No lo puedo creer, simplemente no. Edward no es ... bueno, no era así. Pero en su mente eso era una verdad, una buena explicación... cuando habia cambiado tanto? En dos semanas? Tres? Porque seguia buscandome entonces? Ahora solo queria golpearlo

Sali furiosa despues que el lo hizo, lo vi alejarse en su volvo y hasta que estuve segura de que no me iba a ver, no se si le importa pero de verdad no me iba a arriesgar. Subi a mi Fiat y puse a Florence a todo volumen, incluso crei que podia quedarme sorda. Sonrei al recordar a Sam decir aquello de Dav, si el no me deja sorda, nada lo hara!

El bosque se había convertido en mi lugar de escape. A lo mejor en lugar de estar desperdando a Bek o a Indigo, sere una Ninfa, me parece mas divertido un pelo rosa a un ojo negro! Pero bueno...

Baje del auto y corri entre maleza y aire demasiado frio. Es tan relajante! Como escapar sin morir... o eso espero, no estar muriendo. Aunque si se pudiera morir del coraje y ya lo estaria. Cual frio!

Me tire en el mismo claro y de inmediato se vino a mi mente James... mierda! Mala idea de lugar! Un sigiloso sonido hizo que volteara alarmada. Una chica no tan mayor que yo estaba viéndome, de ojos plateados y cabello rojo... daba miedo.

-buenas noches - pero tenia modales. Le sonrei devolviéndole el saludo.

-hola - mas simple. Ella me sonrío como esperando permiso para acercarse. Asentí y camino lento hacia mi conteonandose de una manera que crei que su coxis iba a salir volando en cualquier momento.

-Bella, cierto? - asentí de nuevo, sin siquiera preguntarme porque sabia mi nombre. Enseño sus colmillos sin previo aviso y... - donde esta James! - exigió. Alce una ceja y sonrei.

-no se? - era temerario de mi parte, pero si esta chica rara me hubiera querido matar ya lo hubiera hecho.

-lo drenaste y no sabes donde estas? - asenti. La chica rio sin humor - mama me educo tan mal! Soy Victoria. Dile a tu amiguita rubia que volvi - sonrió y desapareció. Me quede sentada un momento, como asimilando, terminando de digerir lo que acababa de pasar. Que bosque mas raro! Tengo permitido ver tambien a los niños perdidos? Peter es tan guapo! Sacudi mi cabeza, podia seguir pensando en la mala version de Peter Pan o podia correr a contarle a... Rosalie? Lo que me habia pasado... opte por correr. Si, queria explicaciones. Y el porque no me dio miedo la loca peliroja... creo que fue la confianza que me dio haber matado a James, si se mueren tan facil porque temerles? Ya perdi toda cordura, a lo mejor algo en mi si murio aquella noche. Mi sentido de sobrevivencia! Que estaba loca!? De repente senti el miedo que no habia sentido antes. Aparte del miedo, ansiedad, y tristeza...

Frene de golpe porque un idiota se metio en mi caminó, casi flipo cuando vi que tal idiota era mi hermano. Fred corrio a mi lado como si no hubiera estado a punto de atropellarlo con mi mini auto y abrio la puerta del piloto, empujandome desagradablemente al otro asiento.

-donde estabas? - exigió con la mirada fija en la carretera, habia dejado de nevar y la calle parecia pista de patinaje. Pero era divertido manejar asi... aunque a mis hermanos no les causara gracia.

-fui a... cuidado! - grite señalando al frente. O me estoy volviendo loca o alucino con Victoria... Fred me volteo a ver feo.

-estas loca? - regaño

-lo siento - volteo a verme confundido porque no me trate de justificar. Freno y me volteo a ver.

-cuentame que pasa? - parecia preocupado.

-Edward fue a casa y... - su mirada se oscurecio tanto que incluso lo pude ver en tal oscuridad.

-que te hizo?! Le dije claramente a Ben que no confiara en ese inbecil y le importo un comino!

-no! No me hizo nada - si lo habia hecho, pero no queria una pelea monumental entre dos familias que eran familia... sabia que mis padres veian a los Cullen incluso a los Delani como hermanos. - solo queria hablar... pero no importa. Lo importante es que una tal Victoria me encontro en el bosque y no parecia feliz de que James ya no rondee por mi culpa - sabia que lo perdi en cuento dije "Victoria" asi que lo demas solo fue un pretexto para seguir hablando. Bueno, ya tenia dos conocidos en comun... quien era esa vampiro y porque todos reaccionaban igual que como cuando James?

* * *

**Que tal el espantoso pretexto de Edward? yo grite con el mismo coraje que Bella, pero que sucio egoista me ****salió****! **

**espero que les haya gustado.**

**xoxo**


	9. pre-infarto

**Capitulo 9**

Fred se estaciono en la entrada de la casa Cullen tan bruscamente que por fin le encontre un buen uso al odioso cinturón de seguridad. Me quede sentada esperando que me abriera la puerta, mama lo educo bien.

Me vio con tension en la mirada y luego me empujó hacia la entrada, Carlisle abrió y se nos quedo viendo, los ojos de ambos brillaron, negro contra el purpura de Carlisle y luego Carlisle cambio su expresion a una que jamas en la vida iba a identificar. Sin decir nada nos dio el pase y luego llamo a Rose.

-Bella ve con Jasper - ordeno mi hermano. Solo asentí, no queria verlo con esa cara, en cuanto desapareci comenzaron a hablar... pero jamas habia escuchado el tipo de lengua que estaban usando.

-es un especie de Arameo antiguo. Todos lo usamos cuando emergencias - voltee a ver a Jasper y a Cesar que estaban sentado en los sillones de la sala superior, ambos con controles en las manos, vivo con nueve hombres y aun no le encuentro lo divertido a jugar videogames, vale si amo la canción de Lana del rey? Cesar sonrío. No creo.

-que flojera aprenderlo! Y si me niego? - no estoy interesada en ningún idioma, con el mio basta y sobra. El mundo se mueve con el.

-llega con el despertar, ni siquiera vas a tener que agarrar un solo libro. Hay cosas divertidas aparte del vuelo y el saltar entre dimensiones! - dijo Cesar emocionado. Lo mire y sonreí. Bueno, aprenderé un idioma casi por ósmosis! A que no es genial!

-que esta pasando? - pregunto Jasper ignorando nuestra conversación.

-nada fuera de lo común en mis últimos dias. Un vampiro llego a reclamarme y le envio saludos a Rosalie - Cesar se rio pero a Jasper no le hizo gracia. Claramente Jasper sabia algo que Cesar y yo desconocíamos. -que pasa?

-ire abajo... no... no hagan nada - y desapareció. Entre cerre los ojos y voltee a ver a Cesar. El se encogió de hombros y luego siguió jugando. hay esta lo poco que le interesaba, me sente a su lado y saque mi celular, la cosa es divertida cuando no tengo nada que hacer, de repente se escucharon gritos furiosos y la puerta principal cerrandose. Solte mi cel asustada y voltee a ver a Cesar.

-que están diciendo? - me volteo a ver y solto el control, luego se concentro haciendo sus ojos brillar.

-no tiene un traducción literal... solo digamos que van a buscar a la peliroja... que peliroja? - que de ayuda habia sido!

-la vampiro Cesar! Concentrate! No hay dicho que o de que la conoce Rose? - el chico arrugo la cara y luego sonrío.

-Bella, tengo una vida, no pudo ir por alli escuchando conversaciones ajenas. - pude haber reido de eso, pero no lo hice, me reiria en otra ocacion, no en esta. En cambio le di un golpe.

-pon atención! Es importante porque me involucra a mi en todos los sentidos! Me piensan matar Ces! - la cara del chico cambio a modo serio, pero ya era tarde, habian dejado de hablar y Fred venia hacia mi, con un asentimiento saludo a Cesar y luego me arrastro fuera de alli, apenas tuve tiempo de despedirme. Vi a Rose aun rato antes de que cerraran la puerta, parecia consternada y nada enfocada en lo que pasaba a su alrededor, es la primera vez que la siento tan… humana. Siempre a sido un dios entre mestizos para mi, ahora estaba un escalón mas cerca de la prole. Me sonrío y sus ojos brillaron antes de que Fred cerrara a puerta.

-Bella, escuchame, no digas nada de eso, Carlisle hablara con papa, antes, no tienes porque hacer un alboroto, Rose lo tiene bajo control. - me estaba pidiendo que me callara? Porque? Cuando tienes problemas, los cuales se que tengo, tienes que ir con tus padres no? Pude sentir como entraba y leia mi mente. Arruge la cara, me gustaba mas cuando me dejaban sentir rara solo a mi, actuar normal incluso entre la familia, a ellos se les hace tan facil! -no diras nada? - pregunto para cerciorares.

-no - simplemente dije, vi como medio sonreía pero nadie dijo nada despues, hasta que llegamos a casa.

Podia sentarme a ver television hasta que me quedara ciega, como si siempre hubiera algo que ver, aunque no fuera asi, puede decirse que todo me entretiene.

Alguien toco la puerta de mi cuarto, desenredé mis piernas para poder ir a abrir y luego vi a mama, parada, realmente seria y con los brazos cruzados.

-que andabas haciendo sola en el bosque? - me iba a regañar? Su cara se frunció mas aun. Sip, lo iba a hacer.

-solo sali a tomar aire…

-y es necesario alejarte de tu casa para eso? Existen los patios, Bella! - mordi mi labio, en realidad solo a eso venia?

-que tal tu cena? - intente cambiar el tema, pero ella se nego.

-no puedes andar sola - dijo solemnemente.

-porque no? Porque nadie me dice nada?

-decirte nada sobre que? - parece que la agarre en curva, sonreí pero oculte mi felicidad.

-sobre James… - sus cejas bajaron en muestra de enojo.

-porque quieres saber algo sobre el?

-porque le mate, creo tener derecho de saber la vida de la gente que mato.

-no es la ¨gente que mato¨ no es como si fueras a andar matando gente, y el no es gente… o no lo era, no necesitas saber nada de el - estaba tan molesta que crei que me podia dar los mismos toques que Edward me dio, y me estremecí ante el recuerdo, y mi mente de alejo de James para regresar a Edward, y me enoje conmigo misma, no puedo estar pensando en el… y no mas. Mama vio mi expresion - o lo es? - lo presintió? O entro en mi mente? Prefiero cualquier castigo de su parte que de Fred, asi que solo me calle, que mas podia hacer? No era una chismosa! Y sin importar el miedo que la pelirroja m diera, si Fred cree mantenerla alejada, le creeré.

-no.. No… solo, solo se me hizo facil preguntar - sonrei tan fingidamente que me dolieron los músculos de la cara, pude ver la diversion en sus ojos pero lo dejo pasar.

-bien… - ahora que estábamos de mejor animo, podia sacarle información de su cita (por mas raro que se escuche usar ese termino con tus padres) y hacer que olvide lo de mis escapadas al bosque, aunque sospecho que no habra mas, creo que me gusta poquito mi vida, y no tengo deseos suicidas, por lo menos lo creo.

Mama comenzó a contar sobre la cena, las flores que no tenia contempladas y el violinista que gano mas esa noche de lo que ganaría en toda la semana, papa es así, demasiado… suelton. Le gusta regalar dinero como si de dulces habláramos. Pero a nadie le importa realmente. Me gustaría conocer nuestro estado de cuenta. Vida indefinida? Que tantos bienes materiales puedes juntar en ese ¨indefinido¨? Mama reía de alguna ocurrencia que papa habia hecho, y yo solo asentía, en realidad sin el menor interes, puede ser grosero de mi parte, pero solo queria que no me regañara mas.

Si algo me quedaba claro era que Maggie y Cesar no sabían nada, y que Emmett se negaba a hablar de eso, lo intente mientras me llevaba a el colegio, me gane un supongo bien merecido ¨no te importa¨ del cual solo me quedo sonreir y bajar la cabeza avergonzada. Pero si que me importa! Y si de mis padres no iba a sacar nada, y de mis hermanos tampoco, solo me quedaba una opción. La misma Rosalie.

-señorita Swan? - el decano me llamo antes de que pudiera hacer mi movida e ir al comedor.

-si? - pregunte asustada, yo no se de donde saque la fobia a los castigos. Quiero creer que mis padres no me ponían en cuclillas a ver la esquina mientras cargaba libros… aun asi, con cualquier voz recriminatoria me siento tan ansiosa como solo yo puedo. Tengo problemas.

-aun y cuando sus padres me especificaron los motivos de su ausencia, me gustaría tambien escucharlo de usted.

-estaba enferma - solte tan rapido que le causo gracia.

-si, eso lo sabemos. De que, especificamente, estaba enferma? - y a el que le importaba? Si como dice, mis padres ya se lo dijeron, para que quieren que yo… deje a mis rarezas correr libres, y lo vi en su mente. Era una forma de acoso inocente, solo eso queria. Como si supiera que a mi lado el dolor en su pecho desapareceria. Es parte de mi rareza, puedo… curar? O por lo menos actuo como morfina, y a los humanos les gusta eso, antes creia que era porque tenia las palabras correctas, ahora que lo se todo, mi habla no tiene nada que ver. Eso me decepciona un poco, es mas divertido escuchar los problemas ajenos que sentirlos. Por lo menos menos doloroso. Me toque el pecho, mi corazón zumbaba, como si quisiera correr lejos de mi torax, lagrimas picaron en mis ojos, pero las seque antes de contestar, podia ver/sentir el pre-infarto llendose. El decano era viejo y siempre me habia agradado. Así que soportar un poco mas para salvar una vida se me hacia justo, vida por vida… creo.

-yo… - intente recordar entre la bruma de pensamientos y el dolor - simplemente… - ay dios! Si no iba a poder articular nada para que seguia intentando! Su mirada se relajo, el pre infarto se habia ido. Gracias por dejarme el dolor a mi!

-señorita? - mi mirada vidriosa busco la suya, parecían preocupados, pero sin dolor, y sonreí a pesar de todo. - se encuentra bien? - no. No lo hacia, siempre habia pensado que los infartos eran menos… dolorosos, como puf y ya, muerte. Pero no, dolía, y mucho, y si no iba a haber muerte, era simplemente peor. - señorita? - eso lo escuche a medias. Me habia equivocado, no era ningun ¨pre¨este señor iba a morir, terminal! En su trabajo! Que hay mas horrible que estar destinado a morir en tu trabajo!? Nada, creo que nada. Senti el revolcón de mi corazon antes de que el mundo se oscureciera.

Colores se arremolinaban sobre mis párpados, tan rapido que era nauseabundo, mas que eso. Mi estomago se revolvió pero no senti la fuerza para despertar.

Y de repente, era como si la energia me envolviera, y me arrastrara, como la marea alta, solo llevándome de alla para acá, una y otra vez. Suma eso con los colores, y no optienes nada bueno. Mi cabeza latia tan fuerte que podría jurar explotaría en cualquier momento y mis músculos se contrajeron como si estuvieran preprados para partirse en dos. Intente moverme, pero era com si toda la debilidad que habia sentido en todos estos dias se hubiera multiplicado. Junto cuando senti que no iba a poder soportarlo mas, y que no habia salida, porque no era como si pudiera morir… o por lo menos no lo senti asi, no como la ultima vez, no habia un descanso, solo tortura. Y comenzaba a volverme loca, de una manera horrible, mis pensamientos de centraban en hacer sentir a alguien lo que yo sentia, llamalo justicia divina.

Pero no deje que eso avanzara mas, solo me mantuve, intentando soportar un segundo mas, uno mas. Mientras todo giraba a mi alrededor. En ese momento no me importo donde o con quien estaba, cuando todo exploto, y senti que mis ojos se abrieron, solo queria hacer una cosa. Acabar con el dolor producido por la debilidad. Y me sentre en la primer fuente de energia que encontre, y la trague como si fuera agua, limpia y fluyente, hasta que se acabo, dejándome en una especie de frenesi, queria volver a sentir eso, queria sentir mis musculos de nuevo, contraerse como si quisieran correr. Senti como si mi cuerpo se moviera, habian mas voces en mi cabeza que en toda mi vida, y no sabia donde estaba, solo queria energia…

-Bella! - la voz amenazante me hizo caer, como si me despertara. Y mi cuerpo reacciono un segundo, para ver a Sam delante mio. - concentrate - ordeno. Si solo supiera en que. - veme solo a mi - bueno, eso lo resolvia. Lo obedeci y los colores dejaron de girar, pero no sentia como si todo hubiera acabado, no aun. Entre la bruma vi a papa y a Paul llegar hasta donde nosotros. Detrás venia Emmett y Fred con Rosalie.

-puedes sentir nuestra energia? - pregunto papa, deje la mirada de Sam para concentrarme en el, estaba en el bosque, y lejos de preguntarme como habia llegado alli, me gusto la idea. Sin poder decir palabra, asenti.

-demos gracias que se concentro en la cascada y no en algun humano, lo hubiera matado! - Fred hablaba con Rose, vi a Emmett caminar de un lado a otro.

-si, que bien - dijo este enojado. El y sus enojos espontáneos! Entre tanto, me pregunte como podia pensar en eso y a la vez ver los ojos de papa, los colores y tratar de parar todo. Era tan raro!

-toma un poco de todos - ordeno papa, claramente no enfocado en nada mas que en mi. Me hizo sentir importante. Ahora, tomar un poco de todos… un poco?! Como se hacia eso!? - solo pizca un poco - cerre mis ojos, claramente esperando ser tragada por la oscuridad, pero papa interrumpio agitando me. - si te dejas ir lo retrasaras, y creeme, no es bonito. Ahora, hazme caso - abri los ojos de nuevo. Lo vi a el, y luego a Sam. Basto con una mirada para tomar confianza. Y como si de luz se tratara, lo despegue, poco a poco, de cada uno, lo suficiente para sentirme un poco mas fuerte, mas constante, porque era cálido y se sentia bien, no de golpe, solo daba pequeños tragitos. Y de repente, todo se concentro.

Y exploto.

Sintiendo como si abriera los ojos por primera vez en toda mi vida. El cansancio desapareció, y pude sentir el calido resplandor de mis ojos, seria algo a lo que tenia que acostumbrarme. Pero las miradas me deshubicaron, no se que esperaba, pero sorpresa y enojo no eran opciones. Los recorri con la mirada. Y no me gusto lo que vi. Todas esas mentes abiertas a mi, y solo tenian algo en mente.

Mis ojos.

* * *

**ya desperto! **

**les gusto?**

**dejaran reviews?**

**xoxo**


	10. Uno mas

**Capitulo 10**

Ya que iba a ser rara en el mundo de los raros, esperaba algo mas bonito que la heterocromia Iridium. Porque en este mundo eso no era solo raro, era un maldito defecto! Y leer los pensamientos de ambos casos no es ninguna bendición. Lo vi en las reacciones de todos, ahora si me podía llamar bicho raro, no raro, extinto! Incluso ocasioné una pelea entre mis padres.

Baje la cabeza para caminar entre el pasillo de mi casa. Después de regresar de donde sea que desperté, y en lugar de estar feliz, solo quería lanzarme del risco mas grande que pudiera encontrar en este pueblo! Y cuando pase por la oficina de Charlie no pude evitar oir su conversación.

-es culpa de tus padres, quiero que sepas. - no se si papa lo decía en broma, pero mama lo tomo a mal espontáneamente.

-y de repente todo es culpa de mis padres!?

-si - no se que le impedía a Charlie ver que mama no estaba jugando.

-oh, que bien… tambien va a ser culpa de mis padres que te vallas a dormir al patio?

-en secundario, si. No me vas a decir que no pensaste en eso! Que tan normal es que se junten entre Bek?

-ah, ahora ser un bek es malo?

-cual es tu problema, Renne? No puedo hacer comentario sin que te molestes?

-no, porque eso no fue un ¨comentario¨ fue tu maldita forma de recordarme que mis padres no son como los tuyos, señor perfecto!

-te das cuenta que eres la unica que lo toma como defecto?

-tu te das cuenta que es a lo que te estas reficiendo?

-si, de hecho lo hago! Porque lo es.

-entonces Irene y Ernest estan mal?, según tu, y Carmen y Eleazar?

-eso ni siquiera me importa! Ellos pueden casarse con conejos si quieren, no le afecta a mis hijos!

-tus hijos!? Cuando dejaron de ser mios? - en alguna parte el ¨solo juego¨de Charlie se convirtio en algo serio, y ya no solo estaba bromeando, se habia enojado, y me estremesi, buscando la manera de alejarme sin que se dieran cuenta, o borrarlo de mi mente, malo para mi. No podia hacer eso. Todas las malditas mentiras que me habian dicho ahora se hacian realdad. No se aprende espontaneamente al despertar! Ni siquiera esta cerca!

-oh, pero si no lo han hecho… tenemos la prueba! - y en algun momento de ese segundo, me vieron. Y fue un especie de drama de telenovela, obviamente sabian que los habia escuchado, y sus ojos me lo mostraron. Tratar de apagar todo era inutil, pero senti el enojo de Charlie esfumarse en cuento me vio, en cambio, mama se enojo aun mas, parandose recta me vio con ojos vidriosos un segundo ¨te amo, mi amor, no es nada contra ti… es solo… cosas con las que tenemos que tratar desde que nos conocimos, no hay un mundo perfecto.¨ esa fue mama en mi mente, solo pude tragar el nudo en mi garganta para luego salir corriendo, si. Hago el papel perfecto de la princesa abusada, solo me falta chocar con el principe azul y cabalgar al horisonte.

Abri la puerta para salir de casa, ya habia despertado, y era una rara. A lo mejor les alegra no verme de nuevo.

Pero choque, y no era presisamente con un principe azul, ni siquiera con el jorobado. Era un chico que en la vida habia visto… o tal vez si.

-la pequeña Isabella se hizo grande - su mente estaba mas que bloqueada, pero sabia que era un Bek, una cosa si era cierta, tenemos con un radar para esas cosas, como si con solo verlo te dieras cuenta que son, como si vieras una luz alrededor, como se vera la luz de Tanya? Tendria ese purpura tambien? O seria traslucido?

-Liam? - ese fue Dav. Voltee para verlo, buscando una explicacion en una mente que no estubiera mas que bloqueada. Pero tampoco pude. Como se les dio tan bien de repente bloquearse? Como si fuera un llamado, la familia entera se remolino en la entrada, pasando su vista desde a mi, como preguntandose a donde iba y a el tal Liam, como si no pudieran creer el estarlo viendo. Y mi duda seguia creciendo.

-hijo! - y eso fue como si todo el sentimentalismo de mama se escapara de ella de una manera que en la vida crei ver, estaba llorando? Jamas vi a mama llorar, es mas comun ver llorar a Charlie que a ella, podia ver ¨the notebook¨sin siquiera parpadear, mientras yo lloraba a moco tendido. Yendome a la perte importante… hijo? Como que ¨hijo¨? Senti el aura oscura de Emmett y voltee a verlo. Veia a el chico como si fuera un apestado intentando contagiarlo. El tal Liam abrazo a mama, pero le mando una mirada a Emmett, de esas miradas retantes y nauseabundas. Alguien tenia problemas.

-ese es tu resevimiento, hermanito? - ahora me dieron ganas de llorar, en frustracion, como que, hermano, hijo! Quien demonios era! Si es que es mi hermano, como una familia oculta a un miembro por tanto tiempo! En que clase de mundo vivo?

-chicos, a su habitacion - ordeno papa. Pude ver a Seth poner la misma cara que yo, pero ni de cerca entendia… aunque yo tampoco. Ese ¨chicos¨podia referirse solo a los chicos, no? Papa volteo a verme, y sonrio en disculpa antes de enviarme a mi tambien. Voltee a verlos a todos, como se esparcian por la casa y luego arrastre a Seth conmigo a mi habitacion. Como si fuera alguna clase de consuelo, estar con alguien que sabe tres veces menos que yo.

-quien es el? - pude ver en la mente del niño la imagen de Liam, el chico de cabello chocolate y ojos azulados. Claramente rasgos familiares. Tenia la mandibula de mama y la corplencia de papa…

-no tengo idea… los demas pareces conocerlo.

-mama le dijo ¨hijo¨- y Seth estaba igual de frustrado que yo en ese sentido… como era que estaba pensando lo mismo que un niño de sies años? Deberia sentirme mal conmigo misma. Arrumbe mi cabeza en una almohada.

-lo se! - chille. Seth se sento a mi lado y haciendo uso de su mania de estraña procedencia, comenzo a acariciar mi cabello, un gesto relajante y frustrante a la vez. Gracias a los dioses, esta vez, es relajante. Y a el tambien parece relajarlo, de bebe era la unica forma de dormirlo, papa incluso tuvo que dajar su cabello crecer. -vamos a dormir? - dije en voz melosa y tambien en broma, yo no tenia sueño, gozaba de la energia de la mitad de mis hermanos. Pero aun asi lo intente, y me sorprendi a mi misma durmiendome en segundos.


	11. Bek-Inds

**Capitulo 11**

Un fuerte ruido me despertó, salte de la cama haciendo a mis ojos brillar, no les cansaba tener que brillar para usar sus poderes? Porque yo llevo un día con esto y estoy completamente segura que odio el brillo de mis ojos! En un roce con mi espejo pude ver mi reflejo, ya no me veía débil, las ojeras habían desaparecido y mis ojos, uno de cada color, me hacían ver diferente… pero fijándome bien, diferente no es malo! Incluso me guste. Y sonreí, olvidándome por un segundo del ruido. Voltee a ver a Seth dormir pacíficamente y sonreí ante eso. Valla, desperté de buen humor!

Baje las escaleras dando saltos que desafiaban la gravedad, calvez no podía volar aun, pero eso se acercaba bastante. Entonces entre a la estancia y mi sonrisa desapareció. Liam y Emite estaban rodeando a una chica, parecían en modo de pelea e incluso gruñían… El cabello rojo lacio de la chica me hizo temblar por un segundo, pero luego me di cuenta que no era Victoria.

-no puedo creer que la hayas traído! - grito Emmett - cual es tu intención? Regocijarte en mi cara?

-Emmett - rogo la chica. Tenia una voz linda, y un marcado acento irlandes. Que estaba pasando? Y porque nadie se dio cuanta de que entre? Emmett se volteo, como si le doliera que la chica hubiera dicho su nombre. En eso Rose se apareció, y literal, apareció de la nada. Volteo a ver a la chica unos segundo.

-Siobhan - dijo el nombre como saludo. Luego volteo a ver a Emmett y sonrio.

-Hola, Rosalie. Tanto tiempo - contesto la chica, separándose de Liam para avanzar unos pasos a Rosalie, cuando llego a ella, la golpeo, un fuerte golpe en la cara de mi cuñada que hizo que se volteara un poco. Que demonios fue eso! - estamos a mano - y mi reacción fue quedarme quieta a la espera de alguna reacción negativa de Rosalie. Cosa que no paso… que demonios!?

-por supuesto - contesto Rosalie, poniendo su mano en su mejilla. Y el raro comportamiento de las chicas no hizo mas que… nada en los chicos! Solo se veían, van varias veces que solo quiero llorar de la desesperación! No entiendo nada! Y no me dicen nada! Es mas, es como si no estuviera aquí.

-Bella? - ese fue Emmett, retire mi mirada de Rosalie para verlo a el, y como si todos se dieran cuenta por fin de ahí estaba, me vieron a mi.

-ho.. Hola - mordí mi labio para darme seguridad. Luego recordé que seguía con mis ojos encendidos… y que todos me estaban viendo.

-ok, eso es nuevo - dijo la chica - Isabella Swan, un gusto. Soy Siobhan esposa de tu hermano - ok… voltee a ver a Liam, y luego a Emmett.

-el gusto es mio… - no me acerque mas, no la conocía, y golpeo sin razón a Rosalie, le tenia miedo. Quería irme de ahí, la mirada que me enviaba Rosalie me decía que era lo correcto. Así que hice una especie de reverencia con la cabeza y corrí lejos de ahí, necesitaba respuestas, y a mama.

No se, y no me importaba donde estaban todos los demás, pero jamás encontré a mama. Ahora mas que ninguna rogaba poder usar por lo menos uno de mis tan prometidos poderes, no podía! Y era un maldito infierno porque creía saber como se usaban, como tenerlos enfrente pero no poder acceder a ellos!

En una maniobra que ni yo misma supe como la hice, termine rodando entre mundos, una especie de "ahora esta y ahora ya no" corrí por el pasillo y al siguiente instante en el que pensé mi casa ya no parecía mi casa, pero lo seguía siendo… solo que hace muchos años, no tenia ese decorado alegre de mama, era una especie de casa colonial, decorada en madera y colores oscuros y escalofriantes. Por primera vez acepte los gustos de mama, prefería mi casa ahora que antes. Entonces comprendí que había retrocedido en el tiempo y que además de no saber como lo hice… no sabia como volver. Pero antes de ponerme a llorar como niña perdida en supermercado, decidí echar un vistazo. Y termine frente a la misma escena que había tenido hace unos momentos, pero en versión antigua con mis hermanos y cuñadas mas jóvenes. Me quede quieta, pero estaba segura de que no me podían ver… creo.

-entonces… te vas con el? - pregunto un lloroso Emmett, la chica a la que se lo decía no era para nada Rose, era a Siobhan. Ok, ahora entiendo su resentimiento.

-lo siento - no había nada de pesar en esas palabras, incluso yo lo note. "_jamas te quise… eres divertido, pero no mi tipo" _esa era la mente de la chica? Yo la lei, incluso Emmett lo hizo. Algo había de en ser del mismo… grupo? No se como llamarlo. Pero estos dos son Indigo. Jamas estuvieron destinados a estar juntos, y aun asi pude notar lo mucho que Emmett la amaba. Hace cuanto habia sido esto? Y porque Rosalie no… voltee a verla, veia con rabia a la chica, pero no era el odio "tiene a mi pareja y no la aprovecha" era mas un odio de amigos cuidando amigos. Y Rose aun no despertaba.

-no lo siente, y lo sabes - se jacto Liam. Algo paso en ese segundo, no estoy muy segura de que. Pero papa entro brillando. Deteniendo a sus hijos de una pelea que estoy segura hubiera tumbado la casa.

-lo siento hijo… pero… - ese fue Charlie, viendo seriamente a Liam.

-no me estas corriendo padre, porque yo me estoy yendo. Y tengan por seguro que volver no estara en mi lista de cosas por hacer - eso se escucho tan rebelde! Llevandose con el a la chica. Dejo la familia. Y al parecer no lo habian vuelto a ver, supongo que por eso el ataque de mama. Di unos pasos hacia atrás, y justo como habia llegado, fui devuelta. Mierda! Hubiera estado bien quedarme otro segundo!

Lo primero que hice cuando llegue a mi tiempo fue chocar con Liam… valla persona con la que fui a toparme. Si volver no estaba en su lista, porque regreso?

-justo a la personita que estaba buscando - quise correr lejos de el. El me daba miedo, y creo que lo noto. - no te voy a hacer daño, aquí me tienen como el malo. Solo queria un pretexto para irme… necesito hablar contigo. - tragando las ñañaras voltee a todas partes en busca de ayuda, cuando no encontre a nadie. El chico me tomo del brazo y estoy segura de que me transporto. Estabamos en el quebradero de la push. Y deteniendo en el aire, cosa que estaba seguro no podian hacer los Bek, me solto. Y crei morir hasta que esa parte de mi que jura ser una mezcla entre mis dos razas, reacciono, y me hizo flotar.

-que… como…

-es la particularidad de nuestra familia. - explico, bajando a mi pequeña isla de arena y se sento a mi lado. Aunque yo no estaba precisamente sentada. Yo estaba intentando no morir del miedo. -a que nadie te dice nada eh? - en ese segundo sus ojos brillaron, y no fueron negros… fueron como… los mios. Que demonios! - nadie lo sabe, y espero que siga asi.

-pero tu… cuando despertaste…?

-era un Bek, un par de dias despues, desperte asi… aunque lo pude controlar, no queria que nadie pensara en mi diferente. Y por eso me fui… aunque sobra decirte mi drama personal. Amo a Siobhan pero solo fue la escusa que necesitaba, por lo menos hasta que la encontre - puedo intuir que ese termino lo usan cuando la luz llega, o lo que sea. Asi le dire. Esa luz que los envuelve cuando se encontran. -al principio fue solo divertido quitársela a mi hermanito, aunque todos sabiamos que era cuestion de tiempo que Rosalie despertara y lo reclamara, el chico no creia eso de su mejor amiga y amaba a mi Siobhan.

-eso te hace un desgraciado! - se rio

-puede que si, pero quien es totalmente bueno? Solo hize mi egoismo notorio.

-dijiste que jamas volverías - heche en cara - ademas, comos sabias de mi?

-eres mi hermana, que clase de hermano no se preocupa por esas cosas? Estaba informado de ustedes, no soy ningun monstruo.

-yo creo que si

-escuchame, ya es tarde para decirte esto, porque todos se dieron cuenta de tu peculiaridad… solo no dejes que nadie mas lo haga. Te enseñare a controlarlo, puedes ser lo que tu quieras, nunca los dos.

-porque no? - y la curiosidad me enbarco.

-hay gente buscando a Bekims como nosotros - no pude evitar reir - he, yo no puse el nombre.

-pero… pro… - no podia callar, incluro el comenzo a reir. Era estupido y tan logico! Hizo que callara con solo verme, me espanto su poder.

-solo haz lo que te digo. Si ellos se dan cuenta de tu condicion, no duraran en venir, y si lo hacen. Desearas haber hecho caso a tus instintos y soltar la energía. Se lo que se siente, justo antes de despertar, y es horrible. Te pedire que hagas algo parecido, volveras a despertar, pero seras diferente esta vez. Todos creeran que fue un error preliminar, actuaremos que asi fue.

-pero son mi familia. Porque se enterarian los demas, esos que estan buscándonos?

-es una larga historia. Pero sera mejor que te alejes de los abuelos - gruñi, por desesperación, con lo que me gusta que me escondan cosas!

-dilema todo si esperas que haga lo que me pides!

Me vio serio, incluso crei escucharlo suspirar. Y me lo conto, todo. Sobre esa celta, esas personas que creian que no era necesario que tengamos que dividirnos para juntarnos. Como los abuelos, ni siquiera creia que se amaran en realidad. Solo eran Bek intentando tener mas poder, mucho mas. Querían manipular a su raza, y robar energía de sus hijos, aquellos que tienen ambas características. Pero la abuela solo pudo tener a mama, todos creen que fue por la rara convinacion, solo fue salvación divina. Liam cree que una parte de mama estaba buscando ese poder, porque lo abuelos perdieron las esperanzas hace siglos, ninguno de sus nietos habia cumplido la profecía, esa rara creencia de la energía alternativa y masiva. Y me dijo que los Brandon eran parte de… aunque ellos se amaran, ese culto los encontro y los engatuso y ahora creen que tiene razon, como cualquier iglesia humana, mi mundo se deja manipular tan bien como los humanos, solo que con mas influencia, tanto negativa como positiva. Y no queria ni pensar para que querían ese poder… y porque.?

-intentado de nuevo - el cansancio me estaba matando, y esperaba que no fuera litaral, porque asi se sentia. Obedeci, solte toda energía de mi, dejandome llevar por el mar de luz que podia ver a mi alrededor, pero no funciono. Y todo volvio a mi, haciendome sentir como si mis ojos quisieran explotar. -supongo que esa es buena señal. Hazlo de nuevo - esta vez grite, porque relamente dolia, y mucho. Corri de nuevo por la luz, pero esta vez una especie de rayo corrio por mi cuerpo, reclamando todo y dejandome jadeante, sin luz en mis ojos. Y me desmaye.

* * *

**Tengo mil faltas de ortografia. lo siento.**

**perdon por no actualizar antes, en realidad ahí tenia el capitulo, pero se lo mostee a mi beta y como que no la convencía, al final me dio flojera cambiarlo y así lo voy a subir. a ver que resulta. espero comentarios :) que les parece, porque yo quería hacerlo mas light, mas como... ningún problema externo a su rareza y Edward. por eso pido sus opiniones. **

**reviews?**

**xoxox**


	12. Mira lo que puedo hacer

**Capitulo 12**

Es la primera vez estoy parada frente a mis padres y me siento incomoda, y es solo por una cosa. Mis ojos no cambiaron, tenemos que afrontar los hechos, soy un bicho raro al que según su hermano mayor y desconocido jura proteger, proteger de mis abuelos! Y así es como esta mi vida en ese mismo instante, mama riéndose de las estupideces de Liam y yo sentada escuchando como pelean por defender sus puntos, nadie esta ganando y papa me esta viendo directamente. Intente apagar mis ojos pero simplemente no podía, si antes creía que era molesto, bueno, ahora perdí toda expectativa, el calor del brillo esta irritando mis ojos, como una bombilla que prendes por demasiado tiempo, creo que explotare. Quien sabe, estoy en mi libre creencia.

-es una locura Liam! Como se te ocurre tal idiotez! Mis padres, tus abuelos, se aman! Que no les haya importado encontrar a nade solo lo hace mas romántico. - dice mama defendiendo a mis abuelos. Podía sentir a todos y cada uno de mis hermano allá afuera, escuchando todo. Incluso Fred estaba interesado por la conversación de mama y Liam. - y luego metes a tu hermanita en todas tus ocurrencias!

-Bella ya esta dentro mama, que piensas hacer? Presentarla? Enserio? Como crees que la trataran, no aceptan nada fuera de lo común!

-presentarme con quien? - no iba a dejar de preguntar, que tal si me estaban mandando al matadero? No era lindo nada de eso.

-al consejo, es nuestro… censo, cariño. Es una obligación que no podemos pasar por alto - explica mi padre. Bueno. En un segundo soy tan libre como el viento y al siguiente estamos bajo conteo! Que demonios!?

-un consejo? Enserio? Van a presentar a su hija fenómeno a un censo?! Y que se supone que me van a hacer? Como me van a contar? - esta seria mi vida de ahora en adelante? Cuando todo se salió de control? Porque no fui adoptada, enserio, hubiera sido lindo. Por lo menos si hubiera crecido con humanos comunes seria una rara mas, no aquí, aquí soy rara de ambos lados! Tres veces rara! Como si pinocho y megamind se hubieran juntado y hubieran tenido un hijo, un hijo de madera azul y cabezón! Ese seria yo. Pude sentir la risa de mi padre. Ah, me estaban leyendo. No conformes!

-bien, llévenla, pero cuando desaparezca no se vallan a preguntar porque! - dice Liam antes de salir. Mama y papa se voltean a ver y sonríen.

-que bonitos sentimientos hijo, gracias por tus buenos deseos - dijo mama sabiendo que Liam podía escucharla aunque haya desaparecido.

-no es verdad Bella, solo le quiere dar sentido a su vida. Es nuestra oveja negra - dice Sam entrando sin importarle siquiera fingir que no estaba escuchando.

-bueno, pues tiene fuertes fundamentos y una historia cuerda, no es eso lo que levanta religiones en el mundo? - pregunto mientras me pongo a moverme por la sala - digan me como puedo apagar mis ojos - y si, mi voz sonó a ruego, porque lo era. Es horrible!

Camine por los pasillos de las instalaciones de mi escuela como si fuera la primera vez, solo que sin ser la primera vez, que lejos estaba de eso. Pero era diferente, mucho muy diferente, ya no veía sus caras… o si, pero había eso que me distraía de sus caras, ese nudo en su pecho, como una especie de remolino negro que se movía por todo el cuerpo de las personas, en ocasiones brincaba de un lado a otro y hacia piruetas por todo el lugar, aunque siempre volvía a su lugar. Maggie me atrapo viendo directamente a Benedic y golpeo mi hombro.

-eso es su alma - dijo como si fuera la cosa mas natural del mundo. A si, ves almas, parece que a nadie se le ocurre decirme las cosas nunca!

-y porque son negras? - si alguna vez en mi vida me imagine a mi misma viendo almas, obviamente no esperaba que fueran negras, o si, pero la de los demonios o monstruos o gente mala, no la de la gente en general. Porque negras?

-mmmh te sonara a cu… no, no es cierto. Porque si, porque el negro no es un color, porque se supone que las almas no son nada en este plano, en el que vivimos. Mira… ay Bella que nadie te dice nada? - pregunto viéndose estresada.

-no - mi voz sonó a burla - de alguna manera ellos juran que de la nada que despertare sabiendo los secretos del universo. La verdad no creo que eso pase - dije haciéndola reír. Sonó la campana y salimos juntas… y los demás llegaron. Ahí va mi explicación sobre las almas! Me concentre en lo que los humanos decían. Y luego me di cuenta de la manera en la que los nombraba ahora. Humanos. Pues eso son, como esperaba decirles? Por sus nombres quizá? Aunque a ellos se les hace gracioso mi nueva involuntaria mañita. A mi no, me costo un poco recordar los nombres de cada uno, y fue una porquería, que no se supone que aprendemos mas y tenemos mejor memoria? Alguien por ahí me esta timando, bien y bonito. De esos timos que te hacen llorar querer aventarte del acantilado mas cercano, tengo muchos. Pero vuelo. Así que… bonita forma de morir me conseguí.

"recuerdas que te había dicho que no nos encariñamos con los humanos. Es justo por eso. Son pasajeros. Sus almas son mortales y no conectan con las nuestras, por eso las ves negras. Mira intenta ver la de Maggie o la de Cesar" recomendó mi hermano en mi cabeza. Intente buscarlo y me descubrí a mi misma haciendo algo interesante. Pude ver mi cuerpo sentado sonriendo, y también podía sentirme sentada, como si me hubiera dividido y siguiendo teniendo el control en ambos lados. Fue tan genial! Y mi mitad que salió de mi cuerpo se expandió por el lugar cubriendo todo, como si me hubiera convertido en una manta y cerrado el lugar. Las almas de todos bailaron pidiendo ser liberadas de mi manto, pero luego descubrí las almas multicolores. Podía incluso sentir a Tanya, apreté su alma un poco y sentí dolor, no lo volveré a hacer. Luego encontré a Ben, tan fácil y rápido como si le hubiera puesto un rastreador, o algo mejor. Y seguía hablando con Maggie de algo sobre los entrenamientos de Mike y como Jessica iba a verlo cada tarde, y era consiente e inconsciente del tiempo que estaba transcurriendo. "aprendiste un nuevo truco" premio Ben aplaudiendo.

-Bella! - grito Alice apareciendo casi de la nada frente a mi casillero. Sonriéndome me abrazo. Algo de lo que dijo Wliliam ayer salto a mi cabeza, como los recordatorios en los iphones, con un especie de timbrado iluminado, y sonreí viendo mi celular. -puedo ver lo que eres? - pregunto como quien pregunta "donde compraste tu blusa" me impresionaría si no la conociera. Y de repente me di cuenta que lo hacia, así como ella me conocía a mi, de la nada y tan sorprendente! Como si hubiéramos vivido bajo el mismo techo toda nuestras vidas. Sonrió ante mi propio sentimiento - seremos buenas amigas - dijo como si confirmara algo. - lo seremos, lo sentiste? Yo sentí lo mismo el primer día que te vi, es como cuando encuentras a tu alma gemela, pero en relaciones amistosas es lo mismo. Porque creer que nuestros padres son tan buenos amigos? Eso te garantiza relaciones exitosas - dice sonriendo - ahora dejame ver que eres! - dijo emocionada, juro que la vi saltar, pero no como la gente normal salta, ella vibro…

-claro - ofrecí mi mano por mera costumbre, mis hermanos habían hecho eso todo el fin de semana renegando un sentimiento diferente al de todos los demás. Como les explico. Si, son diferente, no será por eso?

-wow- lo articulo, aunque juro haberlo escuchado - eso es… asombroso! - dice saltando de verdad. - podría estar tocándote todo el día! - y eso me asusto.

Después de eso todo fue diferente. Pareciera que la amenaza que mi loco hermano mayor desconocido, era solo eso. Una amenaza de un loco. Liam y Siobahn desaparecieron los días siguientes, mis encuentros con Edward eran tan limitados como el buen señor me permitía y Jacob estaba ahí mas tiempo del que a mis hermanos les parecía correcto. Pero era tan bueno estar con el, el es un hibrido, igual que yo. Y no podríamos llevarnos mejor… hasta que me beso.

* * *

**Como que hacia medio milenio que no publicaba aqui. disculpen los afectados :)**

**mmh responderia Reviews pero como no me acuerdo que decian... ademas de lo de confuso. es el chiste! sientan la confusión de Bella! diganme que les parece y si sigo con la historia. repito mi pretexto que dije con "Indicios de humanidad". los roll en linea son tan adictivos como malos para la salud. pero es mi vida ahora. eso y los malditos papeles imposibles que me piden para mi intercambio. quien iba a decir que sacar un pasaporte iba a ser tan dificil! odio ser mayor de edad :( extraño que mis papis me hagan todo eso que ahora tengo que hacer por mi propia cuenta, es taaan triste! **

**bien bien. diganme que les parecio en un fabuloso Review!**

**xoxo**

**(totalmente traumada con Williamette Stone!)**


End file.
